


Belly Ornament

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Shifter(s), Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Humans as Food, Implied Human Sacrifice, Kink Fic, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Medical Play, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Rape By Proxy, References to non-consensual body modification, Shifter/Human Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Urethral Play, Xenophilia, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: There's more to be written in this verse, but the manic episode that produced it is waning, so how quickly you'll get more is up for debate.





	1. Reborn's POV

There's something uncanny about Namimori; it reminds him of the old sacred groves in Italy, and if he wasn't contracted to teach the Idiot's child, he'd turn around and leave now. But he was, and it pressed him onwards.

But there's no Tsunayoshi in the appropriate class at the high school and when he checks the address he'd been given, there's only the Idiot's wife, drifting aimlessly and he moves on, heading for the single Flame Aware contact he'd been given by the Idiot. He doubted that the Rain in question would be happy to see him, and he's right.

"You're not welcome, Reborn. Either in my restaurant or in Namimori."

He hops up onto a stool, and smiles at the man, allowing the pointed teeth and ink black eyes of his cursed form to show, and the man shakes his head.

"The town is under Hibari and Asari protection; there are no contracts here for you, either to eat or take for the bounty."

"Mmm. I'm actually here to teach, but my student isn't anywhere to be found."

"The Young Lion's son? I would suggest climbing the mountain and waiting for moonrise. You may catch a glimpse of him then." There's information missing, and he bares his teeth again, but the Rain looks almost bored by the attempt to break his mind and he tries to decide what, exactly, the man actually is; no human stays entirely sane when he shows teeth and eyes, so there must be other blood in his veins.

He huffs, and jumps down from the stool.

"Feed in Namimori without the clan's consent and you'll be de-limbed and put in a pretty wooden box to feed the pacifier, kept alive by feed tube and catheters." The threat is delivered dead-pan and he almost believes it. But no one would dare to do that to one of the Arcobaleno, so he dismisses it and leaves the restaurant, meandering through Namimori to look for lunch. Someone with Sun Flames; he feels drained, and they taste like the coffee that he misses.

He skips over the three teenage suns he sees in favour of the latent adult that looks like the female Sun, and he's easy to manipulate, and surprisingly filling; enough so that he has to have Leon store the remainder of it for later.

(Life was so much _easier_ for Lal and Colonello; they just ate the failures at their training courses, and if someone looked particularly tasty, well, becoming an Arcobaleno's meal was a well-known danger. The sad thing was their training courses' survival rates were far better than their predecessor's.)

He climbs the mountain and settles in with a Leon-provided snack and a pair of binoculars to wait for the promised sighting of his student. At moonrise, he sees something, though he almost can't move fast enough to track it with binoculars. It's an oversized black horse - twenty-four hands if his experience with Dino's herd was anything to go by - wearing an ornate harness.

It's not until the horse turns towards him that he sees the purple flame and the brunet hair and softer orange one between his front legs. He swallows as he realises that his student has been taken as a mate by a demon - probably, looking at the form, one with far more demanding blood than he had - and as he does the horse turns, and he sees that every stride is pistoning a cock in and out of Tsunayoshi. He can pick out more details now; the arms and legs twined with the harness, the pleasured moans and the way the horse-demon is clearly marking the bounds and keeping his mate close, and it explains why the town feels so odd.

It would complicate things, but the most obvious thing to try first would be to offer the demon another toy to play with; the Vongola had access to enough Flames and magic to use their last heir as a stud for new generation if the demon had broken him completely. And he had the perfect bait already lined up, though he had intended the boy to help accustom Tsunayoshi to the Mafia. Leon shifts from binoculars to cellphone and he dials a number, and leaves a short message for the Storm. "Smoking Bomb, you're clear to come to Namimori."

There were standard forms for the magic that allowed humans to act as mates to demons; after all the occasional sacrifice kept one's protector strong, and if the sacrifice was going to be kept by the protector, they needed to enjoy the process and please their mate.He sniffs through the town for the resident witch and buys the components Leon doesn't have in his store from her and concocts the potion that he plans to pour down Smoking Bomb's throat. Once that's done, he retires to his hotel and drinks his dinner before taking a nap. He sleeps through the day - he's learned to _hate_ the sun, at least for what it was a reminder of - and is woken by a knock at the door. It's only his well-fed state that stops him ripping out the throat of Smoking Bomb and then consuming his corpse; the boy's Flames were demon bait. 

"Drink this, brat. It'll stop you from being demon bait." He lies through his carefully covered teeth, and the boy chokes down the potion. It works quickly; he has to fight the urge to fuck the boy despite his physical limitations. "My student’s name is Tsunayoshi and he's your age; he’s embedded in the demonic world, and the Arcobaleno curse makes most of them wrinkle their noses, so your first job is to make contact with him."

The young hitman nods his head and takes instructions to wait on the perimeter the horse-demon had run the previous night; he returns to his perch on the mountain, well clear of the cantered route. He had no desire to be trampled by the demon, and if he abandoned his previous toy for the new one he'd just offered him, he'd have time to retrieve Tsunayoshi.


	2. Hayato's POV

The potion and the quiet darkness work on his mind; he feels hot, and anxious, desperate to make contact with the Sky the Arcobaleno was here to teach. He paces, and gets more and more agitated until his Flames are licking over his skin, consuming his clothes, and it's then that he's pounced on, bowled over and there's a sharp stabbing pain that rapidly melts into something like pleasure.

«Thank you, thank you, thank you!»

He's confused, and there's pressure on his shoulders and he shrieks as he realises he's just bottomed out on an inhuman cock that's already starting to swell in his body. The animal-demon shifts over him, paws gently twisting him on its cock until his nose is buried in soft fur.

«Maa, maa, why are you screaming? You smelled like a mate available to be bred, so I covered you like you needed to be. Please don't tell me you're like Tsuna-kun! Kyōya's going to be so mad with everyone all over again!»

The base of the cock buried in his body is so swollen that his rim feels painfully stretched, and it's pressing against his prostate and he doesn't have the ability to speak.

«Hold onto me, I think we need to go and find Kyōya and Tou-san. You're very stuck now, at least until you've had my first set of pups. Even that might not be enough to get you off my knot, though.»

He freaks out, Flames lashing out, but the demon sighs and floods him with Rain Flames and pulls two bands from somewhere and ties them around him to secure him and then they're moving and he shrieks his pleasure to the night air as the jolting movements have him hyperstimulated.

«Don't worry. Nothing's going to tear! I'm lodged in your pelvis.»

That wasn't reassuring. It really wasn't reassuring. How was he going to eat? Was he going to waste away tied to the demon who had taken his virginity? And _puppies_?

«It'll be a while until you're changed enough inside to have the puppies, but yes, such pretty puppies. Much easier than the foal Tsuna-kun's been prepared for. What did you think a mate was for?»

«Company, Takeshi-kun. You should choose a willing and compatible mate, one who'll be good company for you, given their near-permanent attachment to your body.»

There's a man standing to next to him, and he reaches for him, desperate to get away from the overwhelming pleasure of being so very viciously stretched but he whimpers when he realises the demon was telling the truth about him being wedged in place.

«Did you even talk to him before you mounted him? Did you ask permission to change his body as thoroughly as this will?»

Change him?! He struggles harder.

«I'm going to have to train you harder if you lacked the self-control not to knot him, even if he did smell ripe and like he was yours.»

«But Tou-san!» There's an audible whine from the demon he's impaled on.

The man-shaped demon presses a Rain Flame covered hand to his abdomen, numbing everything from the navel down which makes him panic a bit more. 

«Don't worry, the sensation will come back, but I need to talk to you, and assess whether five years of being my son's belly ornament is going to break you irreversibly, and make an assessment of what you need to enjoy yourself. Do you read? Like music? Practise magic? Do you have any medical needs or responsibilities the clan needs to send someone to take care of? Who was responsible for you being dosed with the mating potion?»

"Reborn made me drink it; said it would mean I wasn't demon bait." The demon he's tied to makes an inhuman noise that echoes around them, and Tsuyoshi pinches his nose.

"I'll summon Fon and we'll box the pest up, and keep him unconscious on a feeding tube with donated blood. This is what comes of putting a demonic curse on natal humans, they don't manage their instincts well at all." His eyes widen at the casual and assured threat to 'manage' one of the Arcobaleno. "And the other questions, little one? And for that matter, what's your name?"

"Hayato. Just Hayato. And I like learning about _everything_ , especially demons." Tsuyoshi's shoulders shake in amusement. "And um, my sister might come looking for me, and maybe Trident Shamal?"

"The Mist doctor? Don't worry about him stalking you to Japan; he's refused to enter the country given how many of the shifter demons want him as a belly ornament. One of his diseases makes him smell irresistible to most of those who have a cat attribute." 

He actually manages to snicker at the mental image of Shamal in the position he was currently in, only suspended under a big, low-slung cat. At least Takeshi's cock was smooth other than the big knot that was pressing on his prostate and causing him to ooze fluids into the demon's fur; the cat’s cock would have _spines_ , ones that would mean Shamal would always be squirming. He blushes, and the human-form Rain chuckles. 

"There's a whole cocktail of chemicals in the cum my son is pumping into you. It'll do a reasonable job of keeping you fed and hydrated, too. Plenty of oxytocin and serotonin and the strands of magic that'll reshape you internally to host my grandchildren - and form a route out for them, given my son isn't going to be allowing you off his cock for quite a while." His stomach is palmed gently, palpated, and the Rain hums. "Probably three months to your first litter of Komainu puppies; your digestive tract is a mess, and that's going to make it easier to dissolve and turn into a chamber for the puppies and a nice tight cock-sleeve for Takeshi's pleasure."

«Tou-san! It's not just for my pleasure. And I think maybe I should take Hayato-kun to meet Kyōya and Tsuna-kun. I think Tsuna-kun might help with the transition and Kyōya needs to know who has to be trampled to death. And a run will help you sleep, Hayato? I don't think you do that very often, do you?»

He can't remember when he last dared to sleep properly.

"A proper belly harness first, Takeshi. He'll feel much more secure if he can relax on your cock rather than need to hold himself in place." The bands wrapped around him are untied, and then gentle, competent hands tucked cushioned bands and a layer of silk around him. "There we go; you're even hidden enough for Takeshi to go into town without showing you off. I don't think you're as much of an exhibitionist as either my boy or Kyōya and his mate are." Hands ruffle his hair, and with them, Flames that encourage him to relax and embrace his state. "The numbing of your lower half will wear off slowly; remind Takeshi-kun that he's perfectly capable of giving you a break from the hyperstimulation of your body."

«Deep breath, Hayato.» He breathes in, and the Komainu bounds off and he relaxes into the motion. It feels soothing without the heavy pressure against his prostate and tiny jerking thrusts of the cock buried in his ass, and he's half asleep when the sensation starts to return, and it merges with his dreamy state and the endorphins drag him down into actual sleep. (It's terrifying, given that he hasn't been able to sleep without waking up miserably ill, but he already trusts the demon he's impaled on; that had to be the oxytocin Tsuyoshi had mentioned.)


	3. Tsunayoshi's POV

«Is Tsuna-kun okay to spend some time off your cock, Kyōya? I have a new belly ornament of my own and he needs some reassurance. Someone dosed him like Tsuna-kun, and well, you know what my anatomy looks like. He's kind of stuck right now.»

"I should be okay; Kyoya and I just came back from a gallop so I'm well-fed. I just need a plug so nothing leaks." His partner stamps, and is his usual mildly uncommunicative self, but he knows Kyoya by now, and can undo the small magic that keeps the harness in place, and pull himself forward on the chest strap until he pops off the two-and-a-half-foot long cock he spends most of his day riding. "Fuck, I hate being this empty, and its woken up our foal, too, Kyōya."

«Hn. If you'd just stayed put, little animal, where you belong, he'd have slept after a run like that.» But Kyōya transforms back in a rush of purple and dark blue Flames, and pulls a short fat plug - not the one he wants, the mean demon - from thin air, and inserts it for him. "Your punishment, little animal, is to tighten up for a mock-claiming." He rolls his eyes at his demon and tilts his head up for a thorough kiss; Kyōya is more than happy to oblige, shaping their foal through his abdomen, soothing him and coaxing the foal into slumber again. 

(It was just as well there was nothing left but the womb, his prostate and Kyōya's sleeve below his diaphragm, or he'd already have been struggling given their comparative sizes and the fact that the foal was already bigger than most human babies. He was still a little concerned about how it would come out, but that was an issue for three months time. After all the stretching had worked to allow him to carry the little one, so why wouldn't whatever plan Kyōya had for the birth work, too?)

"On your back, Takeshi-kun. That way once I've untied the harness he can sit up and get some relief from the way your big knot has to be pulling at him." The Komainu - and he still wibbled at the fact that one of his classmates was a Komainu, despite being Kyōya's mate - flopped onto his back obediently. "Can I touch him, Kyōya?"

«As much as he will permit. If you wish to suck him, and he permits it, then I will be amused and we will be going for a very long gallop once you've been breached again.»

"Are you okay with that, Takeshi?" There's a rumbling appreciative purr from his former classmate, and he gingerly unbuckles the harness around the young Rain - his Rain, Kyōya had told him once; it was why the two of them shared a range - and lifts it clear. Takeshi's new belly ornament is pretty, and asleep, and oh, he must have been tired to sleep through his Rain's antics; it had been almost a month before he'd had anything like real sleep on Kyōya's cock, merely unconsciousness from too many orgasms. He has soft, silvery hair, and he can count every bone in his spine; they'd have to make sure that Takeshi increased his calorie intake so his pretty mate could put some weight on before the first litter came. "What's his name?"

«Hayato. One of the Arcobaleno dosed him, probably as bait for Kyōya-san, but I caught his scent, and he was naked and presenting and so pretty and tasty smelling that I pounced and claimed him.»

"Kyōya, can I have some of that salve that haha-ue makes, please? And Takeshi-kun, I know you've knotted him; how deep is your knot, and is it pinching anything important?"

«Catch, little animal, the silly dog deserves its effects.»

«Uh, If he moves too much I feel his pelvis digging into my knot? It's kind of uncomfortable, actually?»

"Tightening Hayato's hip harness should help with that. Reduce the movement. Now hold still; this should help boost your seed production so he fills up and starts changing properly, rather than just being kept alive by the mating magic. I've seen your cock, Takeshi, and a human is not meant to take that and live. A bit like our classmates were hoping Kyōya would kill me when they dosed me."

The salve works almost immediately, and Takeshi whines pitifully as his balls go into overdrive, but his new mate is so skinny that he needs the extra help; had the Arcobaleno plucked him off the streets to be sacrificed? The steady filling of Hayato's slim form looks amazing; he sits and watches, waiting for the pretty silver-haired boy to wake up, and noting that the way he's rounding out bears more relationship to how he fills now, with his changed anatomy than how he had before.

«Tou-san said he might be ready for puppies in less than three months, physically, so I think he must have been really ill? Kaa-chan said it took a year for her to change enough to conceive me, and that was about normal, with healthy tissue, but that diseased and damaged stuff could be changed a lot faster.»

"Fuck -" Hayato comes up on a swearword, jerking and gasping, and trying to yank himself off the cock knotted inside him, making both him and Takeshi wince.

«Please tell me your pelvis has changed, Tsuna-kun?» the message feels private, and he nods his head for Takeshi. «Oh, thank the first. Can you get him tied tighter so he quits trying to yank himself off?»

"Deep breaths, Hayato-kun. I can call you Hayato, right? Takeshi brought you to talk to me because my classmates did to me what Reborn did to you, and he thought you might need to talk to another 'belly ornament'." He knows he's babbling, but he's been the only human-mate to a demon in the area since Kyōya mounted him, and there's a tiny part of him that's lonely.

"You're the Sky I was supposed to meet!"

"You came looking for me, Hayato-kun?"

«How much more of that salve are you going to use, Tsuna? My balls are starting to hurt.»

"Why do I feel so full?"

"Little bit more, Takeshi-kun. he hasn't started leaking yet; Hayato, tell me when you taste something sweet in the back of your throat. You're being filled up with Takeshi's cum, which contains lots of things that'll make this easier on you."

"His father explained. What's it actually going to do to me? You look, um, normal." He giggles, and climbs up to sit on a mildly indignant Takeshi and takes one of Hayato's hands and presses it to his belly. 

"Feel that?" Hayato's eyes are wide. "That's Kyoya and I's foal. I'm not showing very much because of the changes that have been made, but it does mean I can't spend very long off Kyōya's cock right now without getting very hungry. We could ask Kyoya if he'd mind you getting to feel what my body's like inside? Kyōya's cock is much thicker than your arm, so you could have a feel, safely; Tsuyoshi's been monitoring my pregnancy so he's done it a couple of times to check that he's growing okay." Hayato's cock twitches and he raises a questioning eye at his mate, who nods, eyes half-lidded.

«You're doing an excellent job, little animal; getting Takeshi to fill him so full was a brilliant idea, and the distraction of your heavenly sheath should allow your silly Rain to fill him to the very brim, speeding his changes.»

He kneels on Takeshi's chest, earning him a grunt from Takeshi, but the Komainu wasn't really complaining. He reaches beneath himself, and pops the plug - barely bigger than his own fist, more intended to stop him leaking from that hole while off his mate's cock - and looks at Hayato-kun. "Kyōya says that's it's okay, Hayato; and don't worry about hurting me. I’m made to take far more than your fist."

Gentle fingers examine his puffy, permanently open rim, with its hypersensitivity, and he groans in acute appreciation; it was almost as good as when Kyōya had let Komainu-Takeshi eat him out before they'd conceived their foal. "Am I going to gape like this, Tsuna-kun?"

"Yup. Means we don't hurt when our mates take us! But Kyōya's uncle makes some really good plugs for the humans in the clan. Kyōya lets me use mine when we go into Kyoto; it makes good posture and walking really easy." He backs onto the fingers, well aware that the other belly ornament wouldn't touch further without clear permission.

"You're so silky and wet." There's wonder in Hayato's voice.

"I don't know if you'll end up quite so wet, Hayato-kun. Takeshi-kun's cock isn't going to move so much in your body, but Kyoya likes my belly harness loose enough that I can rock almost off his cock, so my sleeve adapted to it. Push your hand in a bit further, and you should feel the first bit of my prostate, and then the foal; he's encroaching on my sleeve a little given his father's cock isn't there to make clear which bit of me belongs to each of them. At the top, the bit I don't think you can reach, there's a chamber to contain Kyōya's cum and anything I eat normally so it can nourish me and the foal when I have to be off his cock." He rocks back onto Hayato's hand, and sighs in pleasure as it rubs over his prostate. 

He stops when Hayato's forearm deep, and hums as he feels their foal shift and responds to the inspection. 

"Three to four more months. So I'll be giving birth around when you’re heavy with your first puppies from Takeshi-kun." He groans as Hayato leans forward, pushing deeper, and then his sleeve spasms around it as the tissue that makes Kyōya's preference for a loose harness so much fun is stimulated. "Oh fuck, I wasn't quite expecting that Hayato. We really adapt to our mates' preferences. I think you'll probably gain more places like that lower down, where Takeshi's knot will keep them well-stimulated." He rocks on Hayato's arm, and then eases himself forward, and turns, not surprised when Takeshi's tongue investigates his open hole, and laps at it.

"So the changes are specialised?"

"The basic ones - oh, right there Takeshi-kun! - are the same according to Tsuyoshi. The digestive tract isn't needed, so it's changed into a nice snug sleeve for our mate, a womb for our children and a small stomach so we can still eat treats. I think your pelvis might change quite a bit, but the plugs Touma makes will mean you can still walk normally _if_ that happens. And given where I think he's wedged right now, when that's changed, you should be able to get off his cock sometimes. I'd like it if we could play if that happens? But if it doesn't, you've got a pretty cock I'd like to suck -"

«Yes please, Tsuna. Um, I'm going to be tied for longer than Tou-san thinks he has to his first litter, and that means his body's going to make another hole adapt for the puppies to come out. As you don't need your bladders -»

He had enough discretion _not_ to tell Hayato that yet. It was still possible, given how much of Takeshi's cum Hayato had taken so far, and would keep taking, that he would be untied in time for the first litter. Well, not untied, but his hips might have shifted enough that with patience and effort he could be pulled off Takeshi. 

(Okay, who was he kidding; Takeshi was impulsive, and despite everything, very smug about his new belly ornament and how pretty he was; there was no way they were getting Hayato loose anytime soon.)

"Feel any better about this now, Hayato?" The other nods, and he rocks back onto Takeshi's very impressive tongue. "Takeshi's very - ah - flexible, so you're likely to find yourself licked in interesting places, including where you're joined to him and your very pretty cock." The downside to the way he was being eaten out were that he was going to be drier and tighter than he'd have been otherwise, because Takeshi's saliva had a healing component, but neither he nor Kyoya were going to object to him being tight enough for the altar to activate and open him later. He'd learned to enjoy the mechanism at Kyōya's insistence, part of the way his Cloud had made him work through everything that had happened before.

Takeshi's tongue withdraws, the Komainu making an appreciative huff at having been allowed to lick him clean. He turns just enough that Hayato and Kyōya can both see that while his hole was pink and puffy and very sensitive, it barely gaped after Takeshi's enthusiastic appreciation of Kyōya's sleeve. "Isn't it going to hurt when Kyōya mounts you again, Tsuna?" He can't help but giggle.

"There's a glade in the middle of the woods that will help. Takeshi should bring you to watch; if he'd had the sense his father had, he'd have taken you there and let it work you open, and made sure you knew what was going to happen before he made things permanent with his knot. We use it when Kyōya lets Takeshi appreciate me and I end up far too tight for him to mount as a horse." Takeshi rumbles a private apology, and he catches the edge of the private message between the two of them; Takeshi had been a little enthusiastic at sharing the memory of taking Hayato with his belly ornament, and he saw the way the muscles in Hayato's abdomen jumped in a way that suggested an orgasm. "In fact, let me get you strapped back onto Takeshi properly, and a bit more of the salve on your silly pup, and then you can come watch the show. It's going to be a bit faster than it would be for a new mate; my body remembers how to stretch, whereas a new mate would need to be carefully straightened inside and inflated to allow them to take everything comfortably."

He ties the leg straps a little tighter, and then wraps the body silks back around his new friend, and looks up at Kyōya. The Cloud transforms back, and kneels to allow him to mount. He groans in pleasure - his ass really was so very sensitive - and he tangles his hands in the older teen's mane and enjoys the mad ride with Takeshi crashing through the woods beneath him; it was just as well he was wearing the formal harness to protect his belly ornament, silly Rain. He quivers through the rarest of things for him, an empty orgasm, as Kyōya slides to a stop in the clearing, and he takes a deep breath before sliding off the stallion's back. Kyōya shifts, the moment he dismounts, and drags him into a biting kiss before he's lifted and carried to the offering stone. He groans as the magic catches onto their intention and the tiny first dildo rocks against his hole - he'd been unconscious at this stage the first time, waking up only when he'd been so full of the altar's version of the mating potion that he'd been struggling to take a deep breath - just teasing his ultra-sensitive rim, and he relaxes into it while Kyōya helps his Rain with his belly ornament.

He bears down, and the magic takes the hint, and he purrs subvocally as it starts to fill him with the potion, and another dildo presents itself to his mouth to suck; it tastes like Kyōya's ah, milk, and he suckles it happily while he's inflated to his maximum capacity. It feels almost as good as Kyōya doing it, now, even if it hadn't that first time. He can see Hayato watching him with wide eyes as the altar switches things up, and he blushes as some of the fluid he's full of squishes out with the new, longer dildo. Only eight inches, but fatter, and moving faster, battering at his hole and then striking his lower prostate before withdrawing again, and he groans at the decadent pleasure of being reopened, and the way the altar's fluid made _everything_ better. He barely notices the change to a thicker toy, concentrating on Takeshi's squirming belly ornament and the way Hayato's cock kept jumping. It would be so much fun to lick it.

His attention is drawn back to the altar again when the next toy, simultaneously his most and least favourite, shimmers into existence. Its tip is barely bigger than human standard, but it was ribbed, increasing in size steadily to Kyōya's breadth, and he bears down on it, feeling some of the altar's fluids leak around it, but he's swiftly topped right back up to maximum as the dildo presses inexorably in. The first four ridges were easier; the fifth made him cum, and the altar rocked that much of the cock in and out of him until he sloshed and then there were two more ridges, and this was the hardest bit, but once it was done, there would be the depth test and then he could have Kyōya back.

(He reaches for his own cock and strokes it as he's fucked, and imagines how Hayato would have looked being properly prepared for Takeshi. The early stages would have been the same, but the cone would have to be even bigger; would it open Hayato enough that his hips would separate and Takeshi's knot pop in and out easily? Or would he have been kept narrower, there, and instead stretched for the knot internally? Yes, their digestive systems basically dissolved after a while, but until it did, that would make things more comfortable. He knows that the way the altar had reorganised him internally had helped him enjoy Kyōya right from the start, even before he'd been a proper sleeve for his mate. It had gotten much better of course, but nothing hurt the way it seemed to hurt Takeshi and Hayato.)

«Would the altar's potion taken orally help Hayato, Kyōya? Maybe he could suckle it while the altar 'punished' Takeshi for his impulsiveness?»

«He hasn't been fucked since I took you as my belly ornament, little animal, so it would be amusing; the only issue is that it may decide that it's supposed to be preparing someone for my cousin.» He giggles; given Takeshi's nature his Rain would probably enjoy that; it was a toss-up as to whether he was more cat than dog; yes, his cock was distinctly canine, but that didn't mean his hole wouldn't appreciate a cat's cock. His attention's drawn back to his hole when rather than the internal depth dildo, the altar switches to a cone he's never seen before, and he whines around the dildo in his mouth as it presses to his entrance. «It's the first stretching to allow for the foal in a few months, little animal. It'll help your body figure out how to do this pleasurably.»

More fluid pumps into his throat, and he gasps as he's stretched far wider that Kyōya needs him to be. «How wide, Kyōya?»

«Wide enough for the foal's shoulders, and for me to reach in and pull him out if need be. So wide enough for me to double-fist you if I was so inclined. Don't worry; once you're stretched, and back on my cock, Takeshi's promised to make you fit me snugly again.» He's sure his Rain would be happy to do so. The cone keeps pressing and pressing and he feels his body stretch surprisingly well, until he can feel something straining, and the altar yanks him down onto it, dragging an abbreviated scream from his throat. «And I have your foaling gift from Touma; it'll allow you to walk properly after this, little animal.» The altar withdraws the cone, and he feels how open he is, hears Hayato's gasp and Takeshi's amused rumble. «If he wasn't mated, Takeshi could fuck you, knot and all right now; this is how his belly ornament would have been prepared for him if he'd had impulse control. Shaped and taught to accept its mate's cock without pain, and he wouldn't be quite so ... stuck.»

«Feels so strange being so open. Gods, need you, Kyōya. Nothing like being on your cock and curled up in the harness beneath you. Makes me feel safe, and cared for.»

His mate shifts and trumpets and fills him, making the altar's fluids squish out of him. The violation is fast and deep and perfect, forcing his upper sleeve to stretch as nothing but his hole had been opened. The altar latches him into the harness, and he releases the feeder reluctantly as Kyōya stands fully, and walks across the altar, swinging him gently on his cock, and he can feel all of the liquid escaping from his passage, and he can imagine it dripping down Kyōya's balls and he gasps through an extra-intense orgasm at the mental image, and realises a moment later that the image had been supplied by Takeshi-kun, who was already leaning forward, one paw holding his belly ornament in place while he laved his broken hole till it was almost painfully tight around Kyōya's cock. 

«We're going for a gallop, sword puppy. Why don't you get to know your belly ornament better.»

The thought is all the warning he gets before Kyōya starts to move, and the ache from the stretch fades next to the way he's being fucked by his mate's cock. «M'going to have to turn over soon, aren't I, Kyōya, if we're going to keep galloping like this?»

«Just enjoy the ride, little one. We'll ask Tsuyoshi about that in the morning, when he's checking on our foal.»


	4. Tsuyoshi‘s POV

"For full gallops, yes, but otherwise not until you feel uncomfortable, Tsuna-chan." His son and nephew's Sky always blushes when he's giving him a health check; it's adorable given that he's so shameless about being a belly ornament most of the time, but he supposes having your father in law's arm up to the shoulder in your body would do that. "You've got a lovely womb, with thick walls and muscles your gallops with Kyōya are making very strong, and the birth canal is developing well. And Kyōya's had you on the altar again, given how easily you took my upper arm for this, hasn't he?" He gets a shy nod of confirmation and eases his arm back out of the little Sky's sleeve. "Now, I'm just going to see if Touma's foaling gift for you is properly fitted given you've been stretched further, sweetheart."

He dries his arm off; Tsuna's body was generous with the lubricant given the amount of time he spent in a loose harness while Kyōya galloped, and picks up the carved plug, checking its magics before pressing it to the teen's hole. It slides in easily, and the look of ecstasy on the little Sky's face makes him wish that he had his own belly ornament again. Losing Eiko had nearly broken him, but his son and nephew had needed him, and she'd made him promise that he'd take another mate if he found one he wanted. The last six inches, the ones he'd privately thought would be a challenge for Tsuna settled into place very easily, and he activated the magics to make sure they worked properly.

The plug melded with the opening surrounding it, making him smooth and inviolable, and Tsuna shivered, presumably as the tip of the plug flared into place against the sensitive places he had inside, and the lower part and it's magic expanded to compensate for the altar's work. "One last test, little one. You were wobbling like a new foal earlier; I need you to try walking again, and then I'll show Kyōya the way to unseal you."

Touma was a miracle worker; while Tsuna's eyes were crossing with the pleasure, he was also now walking with a steady gait and perfect posture, and he smiles. "Perfect. Why don't you go and get dressed so Kyōya can show you off in Kyoto, while I examine Hayato and test a theory. If it works, you're going to be spending a lot of time helping him prepare for his first litter, so you should get your dates in now, little one."

He lets Kyōya back into the room, and leaves them to have some fun, and walks across the courtyard to the dojo his silly boy was prone to nesting in, and lets himself in. 

"How are you doing, Hayato?" His boy was sprawled on his back, his belly ornament unlatched from his harness and sat, legs spread. His shape wasn't what he'd have expected at this stage in the process, especially given it had been a 'wild' taking; he was barrel-shaped rather than merely bulging, like a lot of fluid had leaked into his abdomen. That wasn't a bad thing; it would speed the change, but it was likely uncomfortable for him.

"S'only comfortable position. Hurts us both if Takeshi tries to run with me." He circles the two of them, and makes mental notes, and then rolls his shoulders and prods Takeshi awake mentally. "You're going to get grumpy at me, Takeshi-kun, but I talked to the senior clan healer, and there is a solution to speed up Hayato-kun getting comfortable as your belly ornament."

«Don't like him hurting, Tou-san. He's pretty and funny and adorable when he's grumpy and I want him big and round with my pups.»

«Does he want to be big and round with your pups?»

«Working on that, Tou-san, but Tsuna-chan helped a lot by being Tsuna-chan.»

«Good. I'm going to force your knot down with Rain Flames and an injected potion, and then give Hayato-kun a couple of potions and we'll take him to the altar. You'll need to be patient and keep watch over him; the senior healer sent me a copy of the idealised anatomy of a Komainu mate, and he's going to need at least a day if you don't want him to lose something you'll appreciate when you're human-form.»

"Want to stay with Tsuna-chan -" he's not surprised; with his son's cum and the mating magic taking over from the boy's Flames in keeping him alive, he was an incredibly strong Electric Storm, and already sliding into harmony with Tsuna's Sky. "- and if that means staying with this silly pup ..." he shakes his head, lips curving in amusement. His son would have his work cut out for him, but at least his grandpups would have a bit more of a brain that his boy sometimes had.

He pulls the stasis potion out of his pocket and passes it up to Hayato. He gets an interrogative eyebrow, and good; the boy was learning fast. "Stasis. I'll give you the antidote when you're safely in the hands of the altar, Hayato-kun. It'll keep you from hurting while I work, or this breaking the mating magic. Your body was in a very bad way, held together by your Dying Will, and I'd rather not lose you." The Storm throws the potion back and stills disconcertingly fast. He checks that it isn't faked; but the stimulus checks make it clear that it's worked properly.

«Can't feel him Tou-san! He's warm and tight around me, but I can't hear him!»

«Deep breaths, Takeshi-kun.»

His son breathes, and he slides the needle into the base of his cock before Takeshi can protest and injects the Rain-infused potion into it. It works quickly, and his son whines as he lifts Hayato off as the knot deflates. Almost as soon as Hayato's free, his son shifts back to human, wincing and stretching. "What do you need me to do, Tou-san?"

"If there wasn't something more urgent, I'd chase you around the dojo, silly boy, but instead we're going to check the state your mate is in, and stabilise him so the altar can change him properly. So you can just be patient, and hand me things when I ask for them." 

He works quickly and neatly, wincing at what he finds, but there's only so much he can do for Hayato other than pour the strongest healing potions he had into both ends of the boy and get him onto the altar and allow it to work. "How do we get him there, Tou-san?"

"I'm going to shift, and you're going to carry him - in your _human_ form, Takeshi - and ride me." His son nods, picking up his mate easily and carries him outside, and he follows, shifting into his own real form. He kneels and Takeshi climbs onto his back carefully, cradling Hayato, and he walks through the woods as his son croons at his unconscious mate. He stays in the glade only long enough to make sure his son actually activated the magic on the altar rather than taking his mate again immediately, and to give Hayato the antidote to the stasis potion. When he leaves, Hayato is suckling on the feeder, and the smallest of the altar's toys was teasing at his ass. It would be an exercise in patience for Takeshi waiting for his mate to be properly prepared for him.

Fon is waiting for him when he returns to the restaurant, and he smiles at his great-uncle, who raises an interrogative eyebrow of his own. "Reborn's here; he's already eaten Sasagawa-san, and he dosed someone the way Tsuna-chan was dosed. My boy's currently watching over his new belly ornament in the glade." The Storm Arcobaleno winced.

"He always has been a rule unto himself. You warned him before he ate someone, yes?"

"Of course. I told him he'd be boxed if he ate anyone in Namimori. If he'd told me he was hungry, I would have asked the clan for someone to feed to him; I do have the special menu after all." Fon sighs, and rolls his shoulders.

"I'll need your help corralling him; we can sense each other, but if he's focused on you, I can get him contained." 

"After the dinner rush then. I have two coming in for the special menu and my apprentice isn't up to that sort of sashimi yet; do you want some? I have something appropriate in the freezer."

"Why not." He settles his great-uncle into one of the booths at the back, and brings him dinner - he doesn't want him tempted by Hayato-kun; that would get messy - and works steadily through the evening rush. His two other special customers both take their orders home with them, with grateful smiles, and he relaxes as the restaurant empties out. He's almost ready to close up and retrieve his Sword, but then a Sky steps into his restaurant. Not Tsuna-kun's misbegotten sire - he'd have cut him down immediately and butchered him for Fon's Sky to eat - but one who feels warm, and comfortable, and smells delicious. Not food delicious, but the same sort of scent that had attracted him to Eiko, with the same sort of latent-demon-blood she'd had.

He flirts with him gently, teasing information out of the young man and feeding him some of his very best human-safe otoro - complete with a small magic laced into it. Nothing will-sapping, just a suggestion that would have the Sky dreaming of being a belly ornament. If he enjoyed the idea, then he'd dream of the path to the glade, and if he was really lucky, Dino - the Sky - would find the altar and lay on it, and he'd be able to thoroughly enjoy getting to know him.

(Fon and he hunt Reborn once the Sky retreats to his hotel; apparently, the young man was here to try and corral Reborn, too, so being able to tell his new ornament the man was properly contained would probably make him _very_ willing to please.)


	5. Dino's POV

Being flirted with and well fed was more of a treat than he'd expected when he'd followed Reborn to Japan, and he resolves to spend the next few days in Namimori eating at Takesushi; the fish had been delicious and the company much appreciated; he only had one Guardian, and the chef had either been a Cloudy Rain, or a Rainy Cloud, and very much compatible with him. (He'd followed Reborn to Japan to warn his new student about the man's appetites; his former tutor had eaten several of the Cavallone while training him, including one _in front of him_ and he'd heard rumours about the Japan-based Arcobaleno that suggested appealing to him to contain the man might actually work.)

He wanders around the small town, following the strands of magic and Flame for a few hours, but finds himself yawning and gives up on his hunt in favour of returning to his hotel to sleep; he crashes almost as soon as he puts his head down, and he tumbles into a dream far more vivid than he's used to. He's rocking on a cock, the motion vaguely familiar, and he squirms as he realises that it matches a horse's gallop, and just how long the cock he's impaled on actually is; nothing he could take normally - and not something he'd try in real life, but he was aware enough that this was a dream so he wasn't going to panic too much - but feeling _amazing_ in his dream. The length of the strokes, the rhythm, the scent of an aroused stallion in his nose. He wakes with a gasp and burning cheeks as he orgasms from the dream, ass clenching around an absent cock and covered in his own seed, and he squirms, desperate and needy. It's only three am, and he changes the sheets on the bed and makes himself take a shower, only to find himself masturbating to the very vivid fragments of his dream under the hot water. It makes him cum again almost immediately, and he whimpers; he'd known his libido was a bit twisted; their whole line’s were, thanks to his rather adventurous ancestor, but being slung under a horse and galloped over hill and mountain with its cock in his ass was a new fantasy even for him. 

He crawls back into bed, only to find himself back under the same stallion - not one of his own, thank God - but with its cock-head flared so he was held still, and it fighting with him slung under its belly, and fuck, he enjoyed that even more than the gallop; the sheer power it demonstrated and the screams of the enemies it was pulverising had his body spasming in pleasure that continued long after he'd woken up, and he'd crawled back into the shower. Fuck, what had gotten into him?

It takes plugging himself with the one toy he's brought with himself to get his body to calm the fuck down again, and he mourns its small size; after that sort of dream he needs one of the more generous ones he'd left in Italy, and he doubts he could buy a replacement for the one he was contemplating in Namimori. Perhaps if he went to Kyoto - but knowing his luck he'd return to find Reborn feasting on someone in the town centre, right out in public, as a dominance gesture.

There's no sign of either Reborn, or the Sky he must be here to teach in Namimori when he searches the town, and he ends up at the sushi restaurant again; perhaps if he flirted enough with the chef, he could talk his way into being taken upstairs and thoroughly fucked into forgetting about the rather extreme fantasy he'd just indulged in. He almost succeeds, but the man shoos him out of the restaurant at the end of the night rather than ushering up to his rooms, and he bites back a complaint, and retreats back to his hotel room. Sleep is almost instantaneous again, but it's not the same dream; this one has him wandering through the woods until he finds himself in a largish glade, with a pretty silver-haired teen tied to an altar, a large cone-shaped toy being fucked into his ass slowly, stretching his opening wider and wider with each thrust. It makes him squirm, and it takes a moment to register the komainu also watching the teen being worked open; it grins at him, and steps closer to the altar and lick at the boy on it in a way that makes it clear that the teen's being prepared for it, and the enormous unsheathed cock it was sporting. The idea makes him whine at the back of his throat and his body throb. 

When the cone-shaped toy is withdrawn, the teen's ass looks so stretched his rim aches in sympathy, and it takes him a moment to realise that the magic's done with him - that moment's enough that the Komainu's moving and he can't do anything about it mounting the pretty silver-haired teen. The moan from the boy makes him realise that's an entirely pleasurable and voluntary taking, but he still winces as he sees the Komainu's cock with its spreading knot popping in and out of the wrecked hole that had been prepared for it without any resistance at all. There's a victorious sound from the Komainu, and a whole set of leather straps and silks wrap themselves around the teen, mostly hiding him from view, but he remembers his position well enough to know that the way the creature bends and uses its tongue when it dismounts the altar must be why there's a muffled protest and the creature's mate doesn't swing as he did beneath his stallion. Perhaps something healing in his saliva that tightens his mate around his knot? He contemplates the possibilities dreamily.

"Why don't you lay on the altar, Dino-kun. For the magic to have worked, you must want to be like young Hayato there. Stretched open and then filled with a thick cock that'll keep you warm and sated for an eternity, and foals. So many foals with your strong Flames; I can taste the blood of far-kin in your scent, and the knowledge that this is what you were meant to be in your soul." It's only a dream; laying on the altar and letting it prepare him would be entirely pleasurable ... the stone's warm, and the magic on it joyful, especially at his Flames, and the chef he'd wanted to take him to bed is an entirely welcome addition to the dream.

"Look at you already plugged and lubricated, pretty Sky! Let me get that hole of yours empty so it can be broken open for me, and a feeder to make a welcoming 'o' of those lips of yours unless you'd prefer my human cock?" He squirms over onto his belly on the warm stone, and clever fingers pull the plug from his ass, and then the man takes the hint, feeding his cock into his mouth, and mmmm. It tasted so good, and the altar was fucking him with a good sized toy, one that made him want to squirm and beg for it harder and deeper, but it was inhuman, the magic, and obviously on a mission, so he relaxed into it, and moaned around his throatful as he realised it was filling him so very full of something. He could feel it, warm and seeping through him, and his Flames were so bright and compliant with the magic. "First we need to make sure you can take the full length of me; you're going to be a sleeve for my cock and a womb for my foal, which means you need a little reorganising inside; don't worry about it too much; you'll be receiving most of your nutrition from my fluids going forward so you won't need what's being transformed."

The chef withdraws slightly, and cums, sweet fluids that he swallows convulsively, and then pulls out entirely, only to be replaced by a dildo that shoves itself just as deep into his throat. He moans around it, and is rewarded by warm hands stroking his throat and mapping his torso. "I think two to three days on the altar will have you perfect for me, pretty Sky, and ready for a foal; my nephew was impatient, but I can wait until you're absolutely ready." He moans at the thought of such a long dream; it was going to be something to luxuriate in, and it would make for an amazing fantasy to revisit. "Even if you are opening absolutely gorgeously for such a big toy already -" Cloudy Flames brush over the magic, and he whimpers as the pressure inside him increases; the fluid had been so close to body temperature he'd hadn't realised that he was so full. 

"- let me help your body read that as pleasure, Dino-kun." He's turned over again, and warm heat engulfs his cock, and he groans around the gag in his throat as he's expertly sucked by the man he wants to be doing so in real life, and his balls and his rim tortured even as the dildo, now fully inserted inside him stills, and then starts to inflate and deflate in an odd rhythm, inching fractionally deeper into him as it does. It's still not the biggest thing he's taken, but the stretch is _good_ , especially with the way it keeps getting deeper and deeper into him; it's been years since someone's been willing to really torment him with a big toy. The tugging, internally, feels a bit strange, but nothing hurts, and he supposes he would need to be realigned a bit to take something as big as the cock Hayato-kun had been impaled on, and his brain was just adding the detail for verisimilitude. 

“Such a good boy for me.” He lifts his head and whimpers as Tsuyoshi wipes a bit of cum from the corner of his mouth. “Going to fuck you with my hand now, and see how deep the altar has made you, pretty Sky; it’ll let me assess how long this is going to take you.” He whines as long, cool fingers pet his rim, and then four slide into his body easily. “You’ve been enthusiastic at stretching yourself in the past, haven’t you? I wasn’t expecting to be able to do this without more work.” He squeaks as the thumb is added, stretching him further and it doesn’t hurt - not that it would, it’s a dream - and Tsuyoshi curls his fingers carefully into a knot, and his cock jumps in response to the extra stimulus.

He pants in pleasure, and Tsuyoshi gently rocks his fist deeper into his body until he nudges at the base of the toy; then he withdraws a little and he gasps as knuckles rub over a sequence of ridges that are new. “Doesn’t that feel good?” He nods desperately, and the man keeps petting him inside, and the toy tunnelling into his gut keeps pushing deeper and deeper and it’s all making him squirm and he desperately tries to remember every detail of this to replay later. “You’re doing amazingly well, but I need to get my arm all the way to the shoulder to make sure you can take me safely once I’ve changed form. Between the altar and my ministrations, I’m sure that you’ll enjoy your stretching …” He tries to rock in the restraints, desperate to speed up the agonisingly slow preparation phase of the dream, but he’s too well restrained, and the Rain between his thighs was apparently paying painstaking attention to his physical limits.

There’s pressure in his gut, and then he’s cumming all over again, shaking and desperate as the deep toy batters gently against something. Tsuyoshi runs his free hand over his thigh and then presses something on the altar, and the toy inside him vanishes and the fist is pushing further into him instead until it meets the point of resistance and he finds himself begging incoherently as something sensitive is slowly fingered open by the Rain Cloud who has decided he's going to be his toy. “Oh, sweet boy, if that’s making you cum without any other stimulation, you really have taken to the altar’s magic quickly; imagine how it’s going to feel having bands so sensitive and tight wrapped around my cock, all day, every day, constantly stroked and stretched as I gallop the boundaries of Namimori with you rocking on my cock.” His cock twitches, tired for the moment as the barrier’s stretched wide enough to take two fingers and then Tsuyoshi’s being cruel, and withdrawing his fist. 

The altar replaces it though, with a thick dildo with a narrow head that slides into him so easily it makes him shiver and whine as it further stretches him and then stops, and he’s flooded with liquid again. So much liquid that it feels like something’s going to have to give, and it does, and then there’s more of it, and the dildo pushes further, and further, and he feels like he’s going to break in the very best sort of way. Except there’s another barrier, and Tsuyoshi’s soothing him, easing the almost forgotten gag from his throat, and brushing fingers through his hair. “This is going to feel very strange, Dino-kun, but it’s necessary, and I am very long. There’s barely enough space in you for my cock now the altar’s had its way with you.” He’s puzzled, but the resistance gives and gives and gives, and he swallows convulsively around a new intrusion into his throat.

Tsuyoshi’s hand strokes the tip of the dildo through the column of his throat, and he purrs at the care being taken with him. It thrusts several times, withdrawing a few inches and then slamming them back in, and he’s just getting used to the rhythm of it when it dissolves into nothing and he’s left empty again. “Good boy; you’ve got just enough depth for me. Now to stretch you so you’ve got room for our foals and you can spend time off my cock.” The bite piece is fed back into his mouth, longer, and curved to follow his throat, and then there’s a toy like the one he saw being used on Hayato between his legs, so wide at the base that it makes his eyes water and his hole throb greedily.

The altar tips slightly under him, lowering his head and raising his ass, and then it presses itself to him, and he feels fluid pour into his body, and can taste it in the back of his throat and he gets to watch as his body swallows the cone, and this was just more evidence that this was a dream; there was no way that his ass could take something that big so easily and with so much pleasure for him. And then it started to thrust, and oh gods it feels so very good to be fucked with something so big. It goes on and on, deeper and deeper until it seems like he can’t breathe, while the liquid inside him makes him bulge and moan and things stretch so pleasurably, and then he’s empty again and the liquid is draining out of him, and Tsuyoshi’s gone. 

He screams in pleasure as the stallion mounts him, his body bowing as he’s filled so fucking full that every moment of preparation makes sense. «So good. I haven’t had a belly ornament for more than a decade and a half and I’d almost forgotten how much more natural it feels than being bare.»

He burbles something in response to the words and there's amused laughter and tight bands wrapping around him like they had around Hayato.

«Relax, my precious sky; I have a duty to perform tonight, a showing off of my new ornament, and it means a long hard gallop and much pleasure for you; feel free to proclaim it to the whole region - our Tsuna-chan certainly does.»

Oh, this was even better than the previous night's dream. The long swing off the cock in his gut, and the return, with its smack of sensation at the back of his throat and his incredibly sensitive rim, over and over again; his desperate swallows of the fluid leaking from Tsuyoshi's cock, and the mess he has to be making of himself as it drips from his mouth is beyond overwhelming. So much pleasure, and it's all his, so good, the beat of hoofs and the smell of horse-musk and the friction and he loses himself in it.

«Oh, he's _pretty_ , Tsuyoshi. Really really pretty. Can I touch? Please? I'll be gentle.» The words probably aren't meant for him he decides, eyes still shut. «You've made such a mess of him; he's dripping from everywhere, and it looks good on him, but we should probably clean him up. Are you ready to let him off your cock, or do I need to get a bucket of warm water and sponge him down for you?»

«I never thought I'd see you with an ornament after Eiko faded, Tsuyoshi, but you have found a very pretty one haven't you?» The stallion he's impaled on radiates smug pleasure, and he cracks his eyes just enough to see the teen standing next to him, the other stallion and an adult who looked a lot like the Storm Arcobaleno. "You're doing very well to be awake after a gallop like the one my cousin took you on to show you off; you've been radiating well-pleasured Sky Flames over most of the prefecture, and I couldn't resist coming to see - and taste - my cousin's new mate." The words only make so much sense, but given the way the stallion he's impaled on is jigging slightly, he doesn't care; he's so full and pleasured and it's incredible.

He shuts his eyes again and tries squeezing around the cock impaling him, and humming in amused pleasure when it feels good; more of the sleeve around it is under his control than he thought, and there's a very horse-y sound of appreciation and more sweetness in the back of his throat as he flutters a set of muscles high up in his abdomen.

«Such a treasure, Dino-kun. Such a perfect fit for me, and so easy to prepare; you might even have a foal already given the way you're squirming on me.»

He shrieks, eyes opening abruptly as a rough tongue rasps over the place he's joined to his stallion, the tip poking and prodding its way inside his gaping, too-sensitive rim, and he can't decide whether to push down onto the additional intruder or try to pull away from it, but he also can feel his balls drawing up, another orgasm creeping up on him with dreamy speed, and the stallion isn't worried about who or what is licking him - the satisfied nickers reassure him - and he cums again, a whole body orgasm - how could it be otherwise given the length of cock he was impaled on?

«He's delicious, cousin, and you really are the patient one; you took him all the way through the foaling stretch before mounting him? I am impressed. I doubt I could wait for my ornament to be stretched for our kittens before I made him yowl on my cock.»

«Yes, but I know you, Touma; you'd take great pleasure in spending time human-formed with your ornament all trussed up in bed while you worked him open for the kittens' birth.»

«And you wouldn't enjoy fucking that thick cock your belly ornament's rubbing against your belly?»

«I've always prefered a nice tight sleeve around my cock as a stallion, and he's so snug it's heavenly. He barely shifts at all on my cock, even at a hard gallop, and he's already figured out how to pet me with his body.»

He preened at the praise, rippling his muscles internally again, and thanked whichever filthy bit of his brain had come up with the long, convoluted fantasy he was enjoying. He'd have to make sure he bought some new toys - perhaps a little smaller than the altar's largest cone but still challenging - when he returned to Italy.

"I do need his internal dimensions though if I'm to make a posture plug for when you're running Takesushi, cousin, so can Tsuna-chan and I ease him off your cock, or are you still feeling greedy?"

«Oh I think I can manage having him off my cock for ten minutes or so, especially if you let Tsuna-chan take the measurements, cousin. He won't snap and mount my pretty belly ornament the way you might be tempted to.»

Two sets of hands loosen the straps around him, and then he's being tugged gently off the long cock in his belly and it feels like he's being turned inside out, his body hollow and empty and he whines, but there's a finger held to his lips, and he shushes. The stallion shifts back and oh, this was such a pretty dream; the Rain-Cloud and a stallion? He was in heaven. "Help me get him onto hands and knees, Tsuna-chan; he's going to need something for support; he's already foal-stretched." The lithe brunette nods, and something soft is piled under his belly, and then there's his Rain-Cloud's cock poking between his lips and he suckles at it greedily. "Such a good belly ornament. Tsuna-chan's going to examine you for me now; he's been training with me as a healer, and he has his own foal, so don't worry about what he's doing, pretty one. Just keep sucking my cock while he follows my instructions."

He does, and moans in pleasure as the younger Sky checks how his opening stretched, gentle hands manipulating his rim around a dildo like the one the altar had used, petting and praising him as each ripple was sucked into his body, and he had to squirm and spread his legs wider to let it in. "There's a small magic on that toy, Tsuna-chan. Brush your Flames against it, and it'll hollow out so you can use your arm to palpate his sleeve. Remember when I used it on you for your first foal checks? He doesn't really need it, but it'll make things easier for you while you're learning." 

He purrs in pleasure at the feel of gentle fingertips testing his wet, slightly swollen flesh, circling gently in almost teasing motions that work their way deeper into his body. He expects the pleasure of the first glancing touch of his prostate; it's sharp, scoring up his spine, almost too much to bear, but then the tiny brunet Sky's fingers brush against ripples of flesh, and he shrieks in pleasure, his cock jumping at the sensation. "He's got ripples in his sleeve wall, Tsuyoshi-san, like the wall's folded over on itself?"

"He's in the early stage of adapting, so that's going to take a few weeks to smooth out into a solid structure, Tsuna-chan. You don't feel like that now, but if Kyōya had let me examine you this early in your change you would have been. It's part of how the altar straightens things out to make us a lovely snug sleeve. Push a little deeper, and tell me if you can find a small opening about level with his navel, sweet boy." The hand in his gut wiggles deeper, and then brushes over something inside that almost makes him levitate, and does have him rocking on his hands and knees, desperate to cum again. 

"He's smooth there, but one of the sections of his sleeve is kind of sticky?"

"Press firmly there, and see if there's a little tight sphincter under it? He may have conceived me a pretty foal already. If he has, that would explain the stickiness." This was uh, a new addition to this sort of fantasy. He’d certainly dreamed of magical transformation, and of being under one of his stallions on a breeding bench, but to be pregnant with a foal …

"Is there anything else I'll be able to feel if he has?"

"You'd need to pull your hand out of my mate's sleeve and palpate his abdomen once he's on my cock again; I don't think you'll stretch right now, and you need his sleeve fully occupied for the early signs to show. I'll talk you through that when you've finished checking his sleeve's development. Push a little deeper; if his womb has formed enough for conception and a sticky cervix, then we can leave that for now, and given I'm fucking the back of his throat from the inside, I need to know he has a feed pouch so he can support our foal when he's off my cock; if he hasn't, I'll have to figure out whether my apprentice can manage the special menu at the restaurant until it forms."

The hand in his body pushes its way deeper still, and he squirms in mental pleasure as the other Sky's elbow settles in just the right position to put pressure on his prostate, and it distracts him from the wiggling fingers investigating inside him. "It feels like there's a bulge that could maybe be a pouch, Tsuyoshi-san? I'm shoulder-deep in your pretty ornament, so it'd make sense that it'd be a little higher than where mine is?"

"Can you get yourself any deeper?" The cock in his throat thrusts in fully, his nose pressing into his partner's groin and the little Sky's shoulder presses against his ass and perineum and he attempts to shriek around Tsuyoshi's cock as something incredibly sensitive that the stallion's cock had pushed into was breached again by Tsuna-chan's fingertips.

"Did I just -"

"Given the way his throat just convulsed around my cock, I think that's his feeding pouch; given the way my cum was oozing from his mouth earlier, it needs some training and further inflation. Touma, I'm going to need something a little bit special for my pretty belly ornament to rest on when he's not on my cock ..."

"You always were an overachiever, Tsuyoshi. I take it you want one of my seiza posts so he will sit properly while you feed him, as well as a 'walking' plug?"

"Please." He shivers; he knows the position - had learned it from one of his martial arts instructors - and the idea of sitting it with a thick, carved cock aiding his posture sounded simultaneously exquisitely painful and deeply pleasurable and he wants it _desperately_. Especially if Tsuyoshi was going to sit on a chair next to him and hand-feed him some of the otoro he'd given him two nights ago. "Does that sound good to you, pretty Sky?" He pulls off Tsuyoshi's cock just enough to allow a nod and is petted in reward as the arm in his body withdraws slowly. He feels hollowed out, bereft now he's empty, body all shaky and slightly shocky in a way that puzzles him given this is just a fantasy.

"Are you sure I can't give him just a little cat-scratch fever, Tsuyoshi? He's gaping so invitingly, all hot and slick and smelling like he's so very fertile that he could carry your foal and a litter of kits for me." The Rain Cloud transforms into his stallion again, snorting and stamping, and the other man laughs. "Teasing, I'm teasing. I have a Mist I'm tempting in Kyoto; he doesn't realise that I'm the reason he's being left alone by the others, and I'm very much looking forward to making him yowl the first time I drive into him. I've got five days vacation and a whole set of the traditional tools for preparing a willing mate for a cat laid out waiting for him. Nothing more than nubs on the dildos, and I've carved them all myself. The noise's he's going to make when I fit him for my kittens are going to be _exquisite_."

«I need you back on my cock, Dino. Hot and slick and tight, with my foal nestled safe against my belly. It's going to take all of my willpower to open the restaurant tomorrow, but you'll be a beautiful reward at the end of the shift; I even have a mounting bench, but right now, Tsuna-chan and Touma will need to help you. You're not quite up to Tsuna-chan's method, yet. You need a lot more training for that.» He's lifted surprisingly easily by Touma, clearly a cat of some sort, and guided back onto his stallion's cock, and he sighs in pleasure as it slides home and he's buckled back in place.

"Going to kick me if I shift and take another taste of your belly ornament, Tsuyoshi? I can make sure he's nice and tight around the base of your cock for you?"

«Patience. Tsuna-chan needs to check one more thing for me, first.»

"What am I feeling for?" He barely registers the other Sky's words, body humming with pleasure at being full again, an odd hunger he'd barely registered already fading again as his stallion jigs and the cock inside him pulses.

«Slide a hand between my belly and his, and palpate his abdomen. You should feel his womb as a hard double-fist sized lump; this early it should be absolutely swollen with fluid while his body makes sure it's padded and safely supported. Remember when you got very, very swollen right before you conceived? He's going through that right now.» 

"Is your foal going to be okay in there? He's not going to be hurt by the magic that's still working on your belly ornament's womb, right?"

«He'll be fine.» He hopes so; he hates losing any of the foals his mares carry whether they're viable or not, and it'd be worse if he was carrying it himself. «Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll be safe, and you'll grow big and heavy with many, many foals for me. Skies are very much prized for our mates for good reason. From the pleasure they take in their changing, to the ease of their transformation and their sheer enjoyment of being bred over and over again.»

«Hn. If you're done with the teaching moment, ji-san, I'm itching for a run, and you need the exercise.» Tsuna-chan laughs, and he turns his head and watches as the little Sky activates a small magic and swings himself up beneath the other stallion, moaning in pleasure as he's re-impaled too, and then buckles the straps that support himself, with a lot more give than had been used for his. «Catch us if you can, old man.»


	6. Romario's POV

“I know what the fantasies of those of with enough Cavallone blood look like, Boss, but how the fuck did you manage to land yourself in this position?” He really did want to know; Dino had only been gone three days, and had had a full set of bodyguards with him, but they’d lost him somewhere in Kyoto when he’d haired off after the trail of Reborn - it had taken them half a day to admit they’d lost their Don to him, and another day for him to get to Japan and pick up on his Sky’s Flames. Getting into Namimori had been a bit trickier; there was a lot of magic protecting the town, but he’d been determined, and apparently, it was just as well. “And how the _hell_ are you taking the full length of a stallion’s cock? There isn’t enough depth -”

«Because I’m not a horse, and he’s been adapted, Sun-of-my-Sky. He fits my cock beautifully now, and he’s thoroughly enjoying himself. Though the silly man did think this was just a very elaborate fantasy until earlier this morning; something about nothing hurting?»

He facepalms, and sighs. “That sounds like him. He had three years of Reborn’s version of training and it twisted him up a bit. Is he sleeping in that sling?”

«My oi-chan challenged me to a boundary race and he’s passed out from the endorphins and the continued changes to his body.»

“May I check on him? He tricked me into staying in Italy - in case Reborn tried to eat me again, I suspect - and every time he escapes me he comes back injured.” There’s a nod from the Rain-Cloud - the Flames are greedy, almost hiding his Sky entirely, and even if the circumstances were unusual, it was a relief to have another Guardian to watch over Dino - and one his Sky probably _wouldn’t_ try to escape, given the contentedness radiating along with the faint Sky Flames. He steps closer, crouching slightly, and brushes his fingers along Dino’s cheekbones, coaxing his Sun Flames into waking his Sky up.

“Um, I can explain?”

“The fact you left me behind or the fact you’ve managed to find yourself impaled on a stallion’s cock? Or is there something else you’re feeling guilt about, Boss?” There’s amused rippling laughter in the Rain-Cloud’s Flames, and his Sky looks rather sheepish - or at least as much of him as is visible does.

«He’s with foal, too. Rather unexpected; it’s one of the fastest conceptions my clan senior healer’s ever heard of. Try to take them from me, and I will imitate my oi-chan and trample you to death; our Sky rather enjoyed dreaming of me as a war stallion.»

“How -” his Sky shuts his eyes and thumps his head gently against the Rain-Cloud. “- the small magic on the otoro.”

«How else was I supposed to tempt you into considering laying on that altar voluntarily? I wasn’t expecting you to sleepwalk out there, though. You were _very_ eager.»

“One of Dino and I’s shared ancestors conceived with one of the Mares of Apóllōn according to Family Lore. Those of us with enough of the blood tend to have rather extreme fantasies and Sunny Flames. Normally the fantasies are managed with large toys and willing partners, but apparently, Dino’s found a more perfect solution; I’m not sure whether I should envy him, or mourn not getting to fist him again.”

«I’m sure we could come to an arrangement regarding that. My apprentice examined him earlier in the manner one might examine a pregnant mare, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.»

“Oh Gods, Tsuyoshi!” His Sky was squirming in the odd harness, and he recognised the way he was pinking. 

«You enjoyed little Tsuna’s medical check, and he is your Sun. I am not interested in having your Romario as a belly ornament but given I have responsibilities, you will have to spend more time off my cock than otherwise, and a safe partner for you to turn to when the seiza post and your posture plug are not enough will be welcome. Romario, I can still carry a rider, even with our Sky slung beneath me; I think this discussion might be best completed with a tray of fine sashimi, some sake, and Dino-kun squirming on Touma’s newest creation at my home.» He shakes his head in amusement and vaults up to the wide back of the Rain-Cloud with the aid of several of the harness straps and he finds himself squirming as he realises what his Sky must be experiencing as muscles bunch beneath him and he’s taken on a wild gallop; that Dino had been even halfway sensate was remarkable.

The ride is short, and they slow to a trot and then walk as hooves clatter on stone, and he dismounts, dropping easily from the stallion who then trots over to an odd bench, though he quickly sees the point of it; it would support Dino whilst the harness holding him in place was removed. A small magic removes the straps, and the stallion backs off, and he has to bite his check to avoid cumming from his suddenly rock-hard cock when he sees what Dino’s been impaled on, and the wide gaping entrance to his Sky’s body. Dino sprawls barely conscious again, and the stallion shifts into an attractive dark-haired man, wearing traditional Japanese dress complete with a sword across his back.

“Come and check on our Sky properly, Romario-san before I carry him inside and slide him onto his new seiza post. I won’t object if you wish to check him internally; I am a trained healer for our kind and our ornaments, so I will be able to explain what you’re feeling.”

“And I won’t get trampled for taking liberties with a demon’s mate?”

“You smell like you’re his, and I am here to watch.” He shivers, and strips over his shirt and jacket; he can see that his Sky’s a slick mess and he has no desire to ruin his suit. His Sky’s rim is puffy and slightly swollen, twitching when he strokes it with a fingertip, but given the way Dino’s cock jumps, the sensations are pleasurable. “He has already been stretched for foaling; he very much enjoyed the process but he’s very unsteady on his feet. I’ll be carrying him into the private room where he’ll be spending his days.”

“You’re in the twenty-four hand range; how big a foal will he be birthing?” He’s not surprised when his hand sinks into his Sky’s soft, slick hole with almost no effort, and he curves his fingers intending to press at Dino’s prostate, to check its status only to find the texture of his Sky’s sweet spot gone. “And I can’t find his prostate.”

“Twelve to twenty-five pounds; as large as our mates can manage, but there’s never been a foaling failure with a willing mate; the early sacrifices, yes, but the willing, no.” Tsuyoshi’s lips quirk. “As to his prostate? That’s shifted. He’s swinging beneath me, so there needs to be pleasure from the ‘strikes’ of a full depth thrust; it’s now at the end of my perfect sleeve, with a secondary one around where my medial ring will rub. If you want to check it, you’ll need to get your hand _much_ deeper into my sleeve.” Dino groans in pleasure as he leans in, expecting - despite the thickness of the cock he’d been impaled on - to need his body weight to get his arm deeper into him. The slick easy slide surprises him, and he finds instead that he’s sunk shoulder deep in one smooth movement, which should be impossible. “I did warn you he’d been changed; he’s got a lovely smooth, straight sleeve internally now, with some of my magic replacing his digestive tract and other internal organs to make room for my cock and my foal. He should count himself lucky to not be my son’s or my cousin’s; their magics will co-opt some of the parts he’s lost to create their wombs with an obvious route out for the resulting kits and pups.”

“Oh, I doubt he would’ve minded that much.” He pulls his arm free of his still barely conscious Sky and uses some of the lubricant now dripping from his hand to press the tip of his little finger to the head of Dino’s cock, and is rewarded with a surprised look of desperate pleasure from the Rain Cloud as it sinks into the second knuckle. “His father married another with the Mare’s blood; he’s _very_ Cavallone.” The other man swallows convulsively. “Managing the blood and the fantasies has meant being very open-minded about what sex involves.”

“He really is _perfect_.” 

"I’m biased; he’s my Sky. But he is very, very flexible sexually. Entertainingly so at times. He does have a dayjob though, and given the number of the Family dependent on him - there are covenants involving the Don’s Flame-type, especially given the dominance of the Vongola in Italy, and he has no Sky cousins or siblings; we run Sunny - he needs to at least keep putting his chop on documents and making decisions. He should spend some time in Italy, but we can probably work around that with Mist Flames, magic and videocalls.” 

“Mmmm. Not Italy, at least not without me to trample his enemies - or slice them into sashimi. I don’t trust the Sky Arcobaleno not to try and nibble on our Sky, or others not to try and encroach on either our bonds or his lands. And it’s not like I couldn’t find purposes for the resultant sashimi, anyway. If the Vongola tries something, Aria and Fon would love to get a taste of the Wrath Sky that commands the Varia.”

“Oh, the Varia are not the Family’s enemy; we have an alliance with them outside of their relationship with the Vongola. And they do an excellent job of keeping their Arcobaleno fed without random Mists going missing.”

“Shame; I could have made a fortune on their carcasses among the community. Now, if you’re done examining our silly Sky, then I should carry him inside and we can get him positioned on his seiza post and discuss the more practical elements of what needs to happen. “ Tsuyoshi - at least he thinks that’s what Dino had called the horse-demon - hefts Dino onto his shoulder, lifting him the ease of a Cloud, and leads the way into the building.

He’s led through a maze of paper-walls into a private room, one with Flames and small-magics woven into its walls and furniture, and a rather strange post attached to a stool style he recognised from escorting Dino to his martial arts tutor. Tsuyoshi lowers their Sky onto the post, and oh, given what the magics had done to his insides, a support like that made sense. He lays a private bet with himself that Dino would be fucking himself on it later when he had more energy. The Rain Cloud manipulates their Sky’s body, and the magics in the stool to get him properly posed, and he admits that’s a rather pretty sight. “Shall I wake him up so we can talk, or let him kneel there, held up by that beautifully carved piece of furniture? I might actually get him to do his paperwork more willingly if he could wriggle on something like that.”

“I have no objections to you bringing him work to do when he’s in here; I have my own duties to attend to, that require me to be human-formed. He needs to be fed little and often, but I’ll keep bringing the protein-rich finger foods he needs to keep himself and his foal healthy, if you’re willing to encourage him to eat?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve hand-fed him.” The Rain-Cloud beams at him and he shivers slightly; he’s never had the taste for obscenely large toys that some of the Family had, but he thoroughly enjoyed using them on Dino and pampering him afterwards. 

“Good. I’ll go and prepare something for him to eat; why don’t you talk to him while I’m gone.” He waits until Tsuyoshi leaves the room, and brushes a Sun Flame coated fingertip along Dino’s cheekbone to wake him up again; his Sky comes awake with a gasp, and he shakes his head at the silly, sated grin on his face. 

“Ridiculous, ridiculous man.”

“Can I claim ‘accidental seduction by horse-demon’ as a defense?”

“Not given that Tsuyoshi said it was just to feed your curiosity, and that sleep-walking out to the altar was all your own doing, Boss.”

“Are you mad at me, Romario? You’re verbally distancing yourself -”

He relents. “No, Dino. Just trying to actually talk to you, rather than making use of your mouth or playing with your cock. You do realise that you’re impaled on a foot and a half of solid wood, thick as my fist and looking about seventeen again? I remember how insatiable you were at seventeen -” he presses a palm to his own cock, and it doesn’t really help. “- and you tended to drag your bedpartners along with you into a frenzy. You do, however, still have responsibilities to the Family. The only other Sky we have is all of four at the moment, Boss. She may make an excellent Donna if we can keep her from the Sky Arcobaleno’s eyes, but you hated being a young Don, so why would you inflict being a child Donna on her?”

Dino’s eyes dip, and his Sky shakes his head. 

“Good. Then you’re going to keep doing the paperwork that’s needed, and make occasional flying visits to Italy to make sure no one encroaches, yes?” He rewards the nod with a thumb pressed against the tip of his Sky’s cock and he grins when Dino’s head comes up abruptly as he increases the pressure and the hole there gives, swallowing his thumb eagerly. “Your stallion has ideas about how this’ll serve him when he’s not wearing you, so I thought I’d make sure that he knows how well-trained you are; you know the sort of things Bono stashes in my pockets for torturing you with.” 

“ _Please._ ” He reaches a hand into the more interesting of his pockets and pulls out a ring and plug, and his pretty Sky shakes his head. “Oh no, no, no, Romario. I need more warm-up to take even half of that toy. I don’t even know why you bought it.”

“More warm up than several days of vigorous fucking?” He coaxes the ring over the head of his Sky’s cock, seating it firmly under the mushroom of his cock-head. “It’s silicone, and there are small magics for flexibility and resilience positively saturating your body. You’ll be able to take it.” He feeds the thick silicone inside his Sky’s cock, watching each progressively larger bubble be taken in greedily; the thickest one is almost an inch and a half in diameter and by the time it’s inserted, Dino was writhing on the support plug and begging him to pull it back out before Tsuyoshi returned. “Shhh. He’s going to love seeing you like this; given the pretty stool you’re sitting on, I’m sure he’ll get something equally pretty to replace this once he knows you can take it. Something that’ll give your cock an amazing texture when he rides it.” He strokes his Sky’s cock, squeezing gently to check that the plug was properly placed.

He’s rewarded by a moan of pleasure, and he tugs on the loop at the top, gently fucking the inside of his Sky’s cock with the toy.

“See, I told you that between the way I’d worked you before and the magics you’d take it. A little more and we’ll be able to fuck your cock, pretty boy. Imagine that, and a thick plug and a cock in your throat …” He feels the orgasm, the clenching of every muscle in his Sky’s body and the force of it pushes the toy out partially, cum leaking around the biggest of the beads and he waits for Dino to ride it out before reseating it. It goes in more easily this time, and deeper, and he grins. “And you don’t have to worry about ruining this little hole anymore; it’s not needed for anything but pleasure now.”

“What’s only needed for pleasure now?”

“Why don’t you take a look, Tsuyoshi-san.” It takes the Rain Cloud a moment to spot the ring tucked just under the base of the head of their Sky’s cock, and the flesh coloured cord leading to the opening at the tip. The man tugs at the cord and Dino arches and cums all over again as the beads pop free one after another in a rush. 

“Gods. That’s pretty.”

“I _hate_ you Romario.”

“You won’t in a minute, Dino-kun, judging by the look on your Rain-Cloud’s face.” Tsuyoshi crowds their Sky, stroking Flames over the magics holding him up on the seiza stool and tipping him over. He shifts to watch; he’s never tried this but he’s certainly had fantasies about it, and he doesn’t want to miss a moment of what’s about to happen. Tsuyoshi pinning their Sky to the tatami mats has his cock hard, the look of slightly anxious anticipation on Dino’s face makes him leak, and the first touch of cock head to cock head, and Dino’s disbelieving whine as his cock’s opening stretches to take it has him on the edge of orgasm. 

He cums when Dino’s cock swallows the entirety of Tsuyoshi’s cock head, thoroughly appreciating the way their Sky scrabbles at the matting, looking for an anchor in what had to be the overwhelming whirlwind of sensations. He’s hard again by the point Tsuyoshi’s cock’s halfway down Dino’s shaft; it makes his cock throb watching it stretch, and he wonders what it would feel like to fuck himself on such a fat cock. Dino’s had already been unforgiving to ride, but with a beaded Prince’s wand in place to make sure it would stay hard and add texture he doubted he’d last more than three strokes on it before he starting cumming; not that that would stop him from riding him.

Once Tsuyoshi’s fully seated, he turns the two of them on their sides and rather than fucking him like it was a pussy - or an ass - that he was taking, the man stroked the outside of Dino’s cock, squeezing it gently, and he groans at how fat that unfairly big cock was when it was stuffed with that of another man. “Deep breaths, Dino-kun. I’m going to make myself a bit longer so I can get you to really, thoroughly enjoy this. You’ve got such a lovely cock that I haven’t filled all the available space and you wouldn’t want me not to exploit all of your body to bring you pleasure, would you?”

Their Sky arches again, and he strokes himself as he watches the bulge that represents the head of Tsuyoshi’s cock continuing to push down through the last inch and a half of Dino’s cock and then there’s a high pitched keen from their Sky that he recognises and he cums again as Dino thrashes and begs on the mats and Tsuyoshi refuses to relent until the head of his cock is through the resisting muscle ring.

“Perfect. I wonder if you could form a second womb to replace what I’m fucking Dino? I have just enough cat-blood that it might be possible, and just imagine how full you’d be then, with kittens writhing in it, and the convulsive pleasure of the contractions when they ready to come out forcing them out through your cock.” Tsuyoshi’s hips twitch, and he can see the movement inside Dino’s cock, the slight swelling of his lower abdomen as the Rain Cloud pumps an obscene amount of cum into what was once their Sky’s bladder. “You’re going to need to replace me, Romario, or he’s going to make an absolute mess when I withdraw; I need a few minutes to look through all the toys Touma’s made and gifted me over the years for something to help him retain and allow us both to ride his cock.”

He swallows and strokes himself hard again, and then Tsuyoshi rolls Dino onto his back and pulls out, dragging more shrieks from Dino as his cock has to cope with the thick head of the man’s cock is pulled back up through its length. He takes Tsuyoshi’s place, fitting himself to his Sky’s cock, and Dio santo, the feeling of fucking his way into an impossible hole is fucking fantastic, and the way Dino looks so very wrecked beneath him. “The two of you are killing me, Romario.”

“You’re rather enjoying this, though, for all of those earlier protests about it not being possible. What do you think of the idea that you might end up pregnant twice over, _Boss_?” His answer is a shiver and he _thrusts_ , seating himself fully inside his Sky’s cock and bladder. He does the same thing that Tsuyoshi did, tipping them over and stroking and squeezing Dino’s now puffy, fat cock, unable to wrap his hand around the whole of it. “You’re going to look indecent when we’re done with you today, Dino. Sat on a thick posture plug, cock hard and almost four inches thick at the widest point, naked and needy and being handfed.”

He thrusts gently, rocking his hips, and switches to palpating his Sky’s groin carefully, feeling the two swollen ‘balloons’ inside Dino’s body and noting the way the man groaned in pleasure at the added pressure. “Please, gods, Romario, please.”

He relents, returning to playing with the shaft of his Sky’s cock again until Tsuyoshi returns with a thick, highly magical prince’s wand, with a bulb at the insertion end and a whole string of pearls along its length. “He’s squirming so gorgeously because of the overfilling, Tsuyoshi, but I think he needs to be even fuller, don’t you agree?” The Rain-Cloud laughs and crosses to kneel next to him, hands dropping to fondle his balls until they’re swollen and aching.

“Always. Given the way telepathy develops between ourselves and our ornaments, perhaps I’ll have to fit him for a deepthroat gag, too, so he can be stuffed to his absolute limit.”

With his balls full, almost painful, a shard of Cloud ready to keep the fluid flowing the moment he’s cumming, he wraps a firm hand around Dino’s cock, withdraws into its shaft, and then snaps his hips, dragging a shriek from his Sky and an appreciative sound from Tsuyoshi as he repeats the action half a dozen times and then his hips stutter and he pumps more fluid into his Sky’s body, so much that it spurts out around his cock. Once he’s drained himself, he withdraws and Tsuyoshi slides the wand in before Dino can murmur a word of protest, Flames expanding the bulb at the tip into something so big that Dino’s groin actually swells in protest.

“There we go. That’ll help you stretch. Even if we don’t add kittens to the foal you’re carrying, the ability to fuck your fat cock when we’re both human will be a delight, and making you retain my fluids in there will heighten your sensitivity even further.” It takes both of them to lift Dino back onto his seiza post and the Sky shudders and tries to cum again as they lower him down its thick length. He takes the opportunity to inspect Dino’s now visibly swollen abdomen, palpating it and watching him squirm in incoherent pleasure. “Why don’t you come and sit in the restaurant and we’ll leave him to appreciate his state; don’t worry about his safety; we’re always aware of our mates, and the magics on the room will keep him physically safe …”


	7. Touma's POV

“You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’ve told you my preferences in a partner more than once Hibari Touma. Not that the whores here in Kyoto will touch me with your mark all over my Flames, even if I triple or quadruple their asking prices.”

“You protest far too much, Trident Shamal; your cock is hard, and the mark wouldn’t have taken if you weren’t willing to consider being my mate. And given the number of new ornaments in the clan, it’s not like you wouldn’t be able to have your cock ridden and fucked to your heart’s content.” More fucked than ridden, but he wasn’t going to tell Shamal that, yet; he’d get onto that once he’d worked the man’s cock to the point of being ruined and ready for many, many kittens. He’d seen how fat and puffy and fuckable Dino’s cock had gotten after Tsuyoshi and Romario had played with it, had hand carved a thick, beaded wand to make sure it stayed that way, and he wanted Shamal’s cock in the same state.

“Mmm. Perhaps I should let you show me then, Touma. But I have my rules; my partners have to pamper me if I’m not allowed to stick my cock in their tight holes. If you don’t keep me sated and well pleasured then I’ll vanish into thin air and never let you touch me again.” He hums thoughtfully and then steps forward to cup a hand against Shamal’s jaw, unsurprised to find the stubble an illusion.

“I think I can oblige. But I have one in return. If I want to try something, then you have to give me at least sixty seconds before you decide you don’t like it.” The Mist scowls at him, but he thinks the expression is adorable. “I’ve prepared every toy I’m planning to use on you myself and tested perfect casts of them on myself; everything becomes intensely pleasurable after all of thirty seconds, though one or two of them will ache to start with.”

“If you try and fuck me with _anything_ that represents your demon’s cock, Touma, I will geld you and break your ass myself.” He laughs; by the time he had every one of the Mist’s holes stretched and well-pleasured the man would beg for his cock whether it was human or cat. The man was perfect for him, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy coaxing him into voluntarily becoming his belly ornament.

“Nothing in the collection I want to fuck you with has more than bubbles, I promise. Even if you would yowl beautifully for my barbs, Shamal. They’d make your rim stretch and ache and have your prostate all puffy and sensitive.” The Mist flushes and then shakes his head, and he hides a smile.

“Then take me to bed and prove that you deserve to be allowed to do it again.” He grins and sweeps the slighter man up into his arms, earning himself a scowl. “Sixty seconds.”

He has Shamal on his bed within twenty-five seconds and the man naked with ten seconds to spare; rather than allowing the Mist to complain about his lack of pleasure, he deep throats the man’s thick cock with the ease of years of practice on Tsuyoshi’s, pushing past his mild gag reflex and then consciously fluttering the muscles in his throat.

“Fuck, you’re better than most of the whores who’ve sucked me. Your ass this good?” He ignores the filth pouring from his partner’s mouth in favouring of fucking his throat on the Mist’s cock, and investigating the soft skin of Shamal’s balls and the tight little hole behind them. Its rim would look so pretty scratched up and caught on his barbs, and he wills his cock to behave for at least the next few hours. He’d get to see that later, once he’d spent enough time preparing Shamal.

He flexes his fingers, calling the slimmest of the plugs he’d carved especially for the Mist fucking his throat to hand. Its bulb would press beautifully against the man’s prostate, and the bubbles on the neck of it would acclimatise his rim to there being texture on what it was being fucked with, and he rocks it against the tight little opening behind Shamal’s soft sack. He applies a little pressure, testing how easily the man was going to open for his ‘real’ cock. The plug pops in easily, Shamal’s body swallowing it greedily, and he checks that it’s seated properly by pressing and sucking at the same time; given he’s rewarded with a mouthful of cum, it’s in just the right place, and he flexes his fingers again, eager to add the next adornment to his mate’s body.

The wand he twirls between his fingers is hollow, less than two-eighths of an inch in diameter and would have no effect on Shamal’s ability to cum, but would keep him hard enough to allow Shamal’s cock to penetrate his ass, and the ring would keep it in place, allowing it to start stretching the very, very sensitive opening to his bladder. All of the toys he made were spelled with the same combination of small magics that the altar used to open a mate up, including the ability to keep them slick and comfortable no matter how much the stretch should hurt. 

He pulls off the still hard cock in his mouth and works quickly, feeding the smallest two beads of the wand into Shamal’s cock, fucking it with tiny movements that have the Mist squirming. “How did you -?” He doesn’t answer, choosing to push another slightly bigger bead into the man’s cock. Shamal arches into the penetration and he goes with it, settling the wand into place with a smooth motion, ring tucked under the rim of Shamal’s cock-head, spell on it activated so it wouldn’t be dislodged until he was ready to replace it with the one that was close to a half-inch in diameter.

“Because anything that would keep you hard enough to fuck would be something you’d’ve tried, and a wand like this? Too much fun not to indulge in.” The Mist humphs softly, turning his nose up just a touch, and he takes a moment to activate the small magic that has his body open and slick for penetration and the one on the toy in his belly ornament’s ass. It would slowly expand to the limits of the spell - it normally managed to double in size before it ran out of material to work with - and he’d have a lot of fun watching Shamal’s face as he rode his cock and it did its work. 

Shamal looks up at him from his sprawl on the bed, and raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘get on with it then’, and he grins, and positions the man’s cock against his opening and takes its full length in one smooth motion. “And I never said you wouldn’t get to stick your cock in my ‘tight holes’, Shamal. I rather like being stuffed full myself.”

He rides Shamal’s cock lazily; it’s enjoyable, but neither thick enough nor textured enough for him to cum from it yet - Tsuyoshi’s spoiled him rotten with his willingness to test his creations, and he likes a fat, bubbled cock up his ass if he’s going to cum that way. “I suppose this is an acceptable way for you to enjoy my body, Touma. You’ve certainly got an ass and throat I’d be willing to court a geisha for, and so far at least, your toys are enjoyable enough; even if the wand is a little long for my normal tastes.”

“Mmm. There’s a reason for its length, and it’s not like you aren’t enjoying it _thoroughly_.” The Mist hmphs softly and turns his head, but Shamal’s hips twitch, and his lips curve in amusement. He resists the urge to tell him ‘I told you, so’ and rides the man harder, stroking the length of his cock, squeezing it just as tightly as he hopes the Mist below him will, later. The barbs of his cat prickle his palm, and he moans in pleasure; he really does need a mate if his human-form is failing like this.

He stripes Shamal with his cum and the Mist scowls at him after Shamal recovers from his own orgasm. “Why did you waste that?”

“Because you didn’t want my cat’s cock in any of your precious holes, and I could feel my barbs forming.” He holds his palm up, with the thin lacerations from stroking and squeezing his cock, intending to lick it clean and healed, but Shamal sits up despite his weight on his hips and snatches it to clean himself. It makes his cat purr with pleasure.

“I’m still not up to being sliced up like that internally, but given the amount of self-control you’re showing, kitty-cat, I’m sure I can kiss your tip and swallow.” He purrs appreciatively and swipes up some of his cum from the man’s belly, offering it to him with intent, letting the mating magic swirl in his fluids, and Shamal licks it from his fingers willingly and he clenches in pleasure as he realises he really is going to get his belly ornament at the end of this. “And gods, if you’re going to fill my cock or ass with something and expect it to make me squirm in need, they’ll need to be least twice the size.” 

He laughs and eases himself off of Shamal’s cock. “And you were trying to convince me that you didn’t like being fucked earlier.”

“I wasn’t going to make it easy for you. Got anything in the sixteen-inch range, preferably ridged for my _pleasure_?”

“I’ve got a lovely cone-plug in that length if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“Mmm. Base?”

“Only four inches in diameter. I was thinking of the inch wide wand, too.”

“Make it an inch and a half if you have one in that size.”

“Ambitious.”

“No, just Misty.”

“Then don’t vanish while I get it seated in your pretty cock. And with that sort of added thickness, I might manage to cum unassisted by anything other than your cock.”

“Are you trying to suggest I’m too small for you?”

“Consider it a mark of respect - and desire - that I’ve been riding your cock _anyway_.”

“I’m enjoying myself too much to show you the error of your beliefs about my cock, but I promise I’m going to make you eat those words later.” 

“Promises, promises. If you can make my cat-form cum, I’ll have to buy you some very costly jewellery.” That it would be for Shamal’s cock he leaves unmentioned; he had some creative ideas of how to dress it that would make the man _squirm_. 

“First you have to - ah -” he pulls the wand free with a smooth ‘tug’ and Shamal arches and moans in pleasure, spraying him with cum as the final bead comes loose. “- make sure I enjoy this enough to consider allowing you and those sharp barbs you’re decorated with to come anywhere near the insides of my body.”

He smiles and picks up the far bigger wand the man had requested, and strokes his magic over it, coaxing it into slickening, and priming the anchoring spells. Once it was in place, the tiny base bead - small enough to slip through the sphincter the first wand had relaxed without any pain - would swell until it filled Shamal’s entire bladder and then a little more with each additional spasm that he managed to coax from the Mist’s body. The man would probably curse him when he realised that he was preparing his body for kittens, but he’d make sure that he didn’t have enough time to think until he was fucking his cock, barbs and all.

Shamal gasps and arches and begs for more as he fucks the inside of his cock with the first three beads of the wand, squirming beautifully, cock oozing more fluids in response to the stimulation. “Goddamn it, Touma. You’re making resisting you almost impossible.”

“Then don’t.”

“And spend the rest of my life as your cock-warmer? I have a ‘kitten’ to retrieve before he finds himself in too deep with - or dined on by - an Arcobaleno and a career, Touma.” The word kitten makes his ears prick and he pushes the wand into position, pushing the tip through the resistance with a quick finality that drags a gasp from Shamal, and he applies a little pressure to the thick plug holding the Mist’s hole open.

“Your kitten?”

“Does it matter?” His lips curve, and he tugs the base of the plug, twisting it and fucking the Mist’s sensitive rim with its textured neck. Now he’s put the parts together, there was a rather strong resemblance between the Mist under him and the teen now riding Tsuyoshi’s son’s cock.

“He’s safe; my cousin’s eldest is rather infatuated with him.”

“Infatuated with him?”

“Hayato’s firmly knotted to his cock, and Takeshi’s very invested in his happiness and well-being, and Tsuyoshi - my cousin - has the Arcobaleno responsible for his premature knotting contained.” Shamal relaxes and he drags the plug out of the Mist’s body in a single smooth motion, admiring the slick opening. He fingers Shamal’s rim, teasing him. “Sure you want a plug and not my cat’s cock? You’re already two-thirds of the way through the changes I’d expect to see in a mate and I haven’t done anything more than suggest it to your body.”

“Mist. Everything that’s pleasurable and good comes eas _ily_ -” he pushed his whole hand into the little opening, refusing to be resisted by it, and is rewarded by it being swallowed effortlessly. Shamal’s body clamps around his hand, and he twists it, rubbing knuckles against soft, sensitive inhuman flesh, feeling the ripples of a newly changed mate against his skin, and wondering just how loudly the Mist would yowl if he shifted now and rammed his barbed cock into the inviting depths of Shamal’s body. “- but that doesn’t mean that you get to exploit those changes.”

“You’ll let me.” He pushes his fist deep into his mate’s body, feeling the Mist’s sleeve accept his arm, and it’s impossibly tempting. “Because the way you used your kitten as a defence, makes me want to give you a hundred more to fuss over, Shamal. Just imagine how you’d feel with them curled inside you, protected by your Flames, and then tumbling over you, chirping and purring and begging for your milk.” The sleeve around his fist quivers and spasms in obvious pleasure at his words, and he strokes and squeezes Shamal’s fat cock with its internal beads in reward. He pushes a little deeper into his mate’s body, feels the way it gives into his fist, and then withdraws it until he’s just teasing Shamal’s rim again. “Now, I believe you asked for sixteen inches, but given how deep I just got, I think you can take something a fair bit longer than that. Willing to let me experiment?” 

Shamal growls, and murmurs “fuck it,” and shuts his eyes, but spreads his legs wider, and he takes that as a yes, and flexes his fingers, sticky and covered in the same fluids Shamal’s hole was now dripping and grins as something _much_ bigger and longer than the Mist had originally asked for smacks into his hand with a wet sound. He can’t close his hand around the thick plug, and he’s going to thoroughly enjoy watching it sink into Shamal’s wet little hole. When he presses the tip to the Mist’s body, it stretches the man’s rim unforgivingly, the skin going bone pale, but Shamal makes a wordless sound and the head of the plug pops inside. Rather than thrusting it deeper, he pulls at it gently, watching the way Shamal’s rim grips the head of it; the way it stretches is amazing, and his own cock twitches at the idea of it being caught on his barbs.

But rather than pull the plug out and plunging his cock in its place, he shoves the plug in smoothly and Shamal gasps and arches, and he grins as the man’s body takes over sucking it inside and it seats with the tiniest of ‘slurp’ sounds. “Thought so. Deep enough and wide enough for me to mount properly, Shamal. Are you sure I can’t tear you open with my barbs and claim you as _mine_? I’d make it so sweet that you’d be entirely content to be my belly ornament.”

“Doctor, remember.”

“And I have work to do, too. You’ve seen and felt the things I’ve carved over the last few hours, and while I’d insist on stuffing you full of one of my creations while you’re away from me, I’d have no problem with you _healing_ people, even with a belly full of near-term kittens. To do otherwise, given I have the prefecture’s police to terrorise would be rather hypocritical of me.”

“Would those creations have any other purposes than to keep me open and ready for your cock?”

“Tight and inviolable. I wouldn’t want you or my kittens harmed; it wouldn’t affect your range of movement or even your ability to fuck others, but this hole -” he runs a finger around Shamal’s taut rim, scratching lightly at it; Shamal’s cock jumps to the best of its ability, and he feels the magic activate to increase the bulb’s size. “- and this one are both mine and vice versa.” He kisses the tip of Shamal’s cock, and licks the stretched opening there. The Mist sighs, and he rubs his jaw gently, and if he was human, the next action he took would involve unhinging it, but instead, he merely manages to suck the now incredibly fat head of Shamal’s cock into his mouth and he pushes himself through the mild discomfort until he’s got it in his throat and the man’s hands in his hair. 

It’s thick in his throat, but that doesn’t stop him from fucking his throat on it, enjoying the smell and taste of musky, aroused male on his tongue, and uses it to satisfy his cat; he wanted his barbs to retract for long enough to be able to fuck Shamal’s cock once without them. Then he’d relax his self-control, pounce, and run with the Mist until he surrenders to his magics and conceives. “Fuck. How the hell are you taking me, Touma? Between my natural girth and the wand you stuffed into me that’s nearly three inches of cock in your throat.” He hums in amusement, and Shamal cums, pouring fluid down his throat and he tastes that the Mist is fertile. Very fertile. He lifts off the still stiff cock - wands were fucking fantastic for keeping a man ready to fuck - and kisses and tongues the slit briefly.

“Would you believe it if I said magic, and practise on my favourite cousin?”

“Probably.” He traces the rim of his mate’s sealed hole, and then tugs the wand free of Shamal’s body, trusting that the internal ring he’d been stretching would allow the bulb to slip free despite its current size. His mate was a Mist after all. It pops free in a rush of fluids and Shamal moans in pleasure, and before the man can do anything else, he fits himself to the obscenely gaping slit in the tip of Shamal’s cock and fucks his way inside with tiny thrusts - pressing all the way into the womb he’d helped to form. He slides in easily, the ring he’d coaxed open fitting snuggly around the base of his cock head and he massages them both firmly, squeezing and stroking, magic curling in his palm and he shudders in pleasure as it takes. He cums, flooding the man’s new womb and a dozen sparks flare into existence; Shamal swats at him, but makes no effort to extinguish them, or even to pull off his cock, and he allows himself a mental ‘gotcha’.

He also stops trying to suppress his barbs, and Shamal shrieks in orgasm as they catch in soft, vulnerable flesh, scraping and tearing and sending pleasure scoring up his spine. He drags his cock free of its imprisoning vice, appreciating the pink tinge to the fluids now leaking from the tip, and before Shamal can come down from his orgasm, plugs his cock, rolls him over and spells the plug out of Shamal so he can claim his belly ornament.

Shamal shrieks, body arching and spasming in obvious pleasure as he fills him to the absolute brim, his barbs scratching at soft vulnerable flesh - flesh primed for the sensation and to heal the damage he’d cause by rocking his cock in and out of the tight sleeve he’d made for it for _hours_. He wraps his new ornament in his magic and his Flames, concealing him from view and securing him in the soft belly fur of his cat-form, and launches himself through the window to do a victory lap of his territory, to celebrate his new kittens and his new mate.

(He’d finish it in Namimori, where his mate could see that his volatile kitten with the pretty Flames had decided that he liked both the knot that swelled his abdomen and the Komainu pup attached to said knot, as well as the Sky whose Flames soothed the Demon of Namimori.)


	8. Tsuna’s POV

“You know, Hayato-kun, I was thinking that you and I could put on a little show on for our mates; it would help you get ready for your pups’ births.”

«Are you sure he’s ready for you to play with like that, little animal, without him spontaneously combusting?»

«Takeshi won’t let him spontaneously combust. He might make rather a big mess of Hayato, but there will be no spontaneous combustion.»

«Not what I meant, little animal.»

“Show?”

“You might have noticed the way the tip of your cock is gaping a little bit now, Hayato-kun, and that it’s dripping a clear lube?”

“No, no, no, they’re going to come out the way Takeshi put them in me. So stretched there it’ll be easier -“

“Easier, but less fun, and your mate isn’t going to let you off his knot just for pups unless it’s an emergency - and don’t you want me to be able to fuck you, too?”

“Can’t Tsuyoshi use the stuff he made Takeshi’s knot deflate with for the altar?”

“Not without risking the pups.” Hayato’s Flames flare, glittering a red that makes his own Flames greedy. “But I can fuck you open. Make sure your cock is fat and puffy and well-toned for what it’s needed for now. And maybe, just maybe when we’ve both given birth, I’ll ride it.”

Hayato squeaks, and Takeshi flops over onto his back, the giant puppy - it makes him laugh, but also makes it clear exactly what Hayato’s decision actually is - and he pulls himself off of Kyoya’s cock. He flexes his fingers in the pattern Touma had taught him to call the uh, medical kit that had been prepared for his use. «Be gentle with him, please, Tsuna-chan. Want him to want this with you lots and lots.»

«He won’t be as open as Dino-kun, little animal. You’ll need to stretch him to take your cock.»

«Which one of us is the healer apprentice, Kyoya? If the magics have taken properly, he’ll dilate to an inch and a half almost effortlessly. Four inches isn’t unheard of - though that was a belly ornament who had managed to conceive in a situation like this. He gave birth to a human child via his new birth canal.»

«Hayato is very besotted with you; are you prepared to care for him through such a complex situation?»

He brushes a finger over the tip of Hayato’s cock, and then presses, testing the little hole there for its ability to stretch. It does so reluctantly and he hums in anticipation at the promise in the way it has already given in to him just a little bit. “Tsuna -“

“Relax, Hayato. Tsuyoshi taught me how to do this using Dino-kun.”

“_Dino_? Dino _Cavallone_?”

“Tsuyoshi claimed him about a week ago. Takeshi’s had you too knot-sleepy and -sated to pick up on his presence in the Flames in the area, especially given how well covered he is by his new Cloud’s Flames.” He pulls a thin wand - a mere taster of the pleasure that what he was doing would offer his pretty Storm - from the kit, and presses it to the tiny hole. It slips inside easily, and he dips it in and out a half dozen times, only investigating the first inch of Hayato’s rock hard cock for now. “But I think I should do something to relieve your tension first. Think of it as a taster of what I might be able to do with other parts of me once you’re fat and puffy enough to thoroughly appreciate them.”

“Fat and puffy?”

“I’m going to be driving my cock in and out of yours. Your body will have a predictable response. If we keep doing this, it will gape like our asses do, and the tissues will learn to adopt this form permanently. It’ll make your puppies so very easy, and keep you nice and ready for me to make you feel really good.”

«And we’ll enjoy it, too. Mates playing together is the very _best_ sort of live porn.»

“Hiiieee!”

«He has your squeak down pat, little animal.»

«I know. Isn’t it adorable?»

“Fantastical anatomy, Hayato-kun. We’ve not been human since our mates mounted us.” His lips curve into a smile. “You’re from the Italian enclaves, right? Have you ever seen - or experienced - the ways a Mist can modify themselves? Think that sort of ability but a gift of our mates rather than a learned skill.” 

“Mentor’s a Mist. Seen him do a lot -“

“Then trust me, Hayato-kun. Your body can do all the same sorts of things.”

“Ok, Tsuna-sama.” He dips his head in reward, sucking the tip of Hayato’s cock - and pushing his tongue into his pretty slit to taste just how rich his Storm’s slick has become. Hayato shrieks in pleasure, arching and he responds by thrusting his tongue in and out of his pretty slit with ruthless determination. It gives just the way he’d thought it would, surrendering and allowing him to dip the entire length of this tongue inside his Storm’s body, and he can feel Kyōya’s amusement and Takeshi’s hunger at the back of his mind. He lets his fingers roam, testing and tickling Hayato’s body, appreciating the obscene bulge of Takeshi’s knot, and the way his Storm’s muscles twitch and jump as he strokes them. 

He withdraws his tongue and then lifts off Hayato’s cock, and smiles up at the Storm. “So pretty, Hayato-kun.” Takeshi reflects the image back to him, and he bites the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing; he looks like the cat who has had every drop of cream in the house.

«Doesn’t my pretty ornament taste good, Tsuna?»

«Shameless pup; you know he does, given you spend hours bathing your ornament with your tongue.»

«He tastes good! And he likes it. Sometimes I even get his rim to relax enough to let the tip of tongue into his body too, and mmmmm. Bestest treat. Even better than fresh milk.»

“And see, you stretched to take my tongue. Trust me that you’ll be able to take more, Hayato-kun.” He presses the tip of his cock to the tiny hole at the tip of Hayato’s and twitches his hips every so slightly, watching the way it expands, the crease giving rather than tearing, and pauses, looking up to catch the Storm’s eyes. The other teen’s eyes are bright and he increases the pressure until all of a sudden the head of his cock pops inside Hayato’s and fuck, it was tight, and he has to take a deep breath to avoid cumming. “Such a good boy for us, sweetheart. I’m going to fuck your cock every day until one or the other of us is too big, and then I’ll use a spelled toy, Hayato, with our mates watching and Takeshi enjoying the way it makes you squirm and clench on his big knot. He’ll be so aroused you’ll taste his sweet cum in the back of your throat.”

Hayato shivers and he pushes his cock deeper into his Storm’s, squirming himself as he watches Hayato’s cock swallow his greedily. It was hot when he’d watched Dino’s gorgeously fat and puffy and stretched open cock take his, but this was even hotter; Hayato’s absolute surrender to him, Takeshi and Kyōya’s avid enjoyment of what he was doing, the tightness of the hole he was fucking - he got why Kyōya adored his sleeve better now. It was a sort of heaven, this level of sensation.

He catches one of Hayato’s hands up and wraps it around their cocks and squeezes it, making his Storm squirm and shiver, and Takeshi whines as the other teen’s sleeve spasms around his knot.

“Little deeper, Hayato-kun. But it’ll feel really, really good, and I need to make sure your body knows how to do this.” He forces his cock the rest of the way into Hayato’s, breeching the soft ring that protects his Storm’s womb, and he shrieks in pleasure. 

«Is that safe for our pups?»

«Given Hayato-kun is my Storm, it’ll help them grow, Takeshi. He might gain a pup from me, too, but even that will just make him very squirmy and big against your belly. It wouldn’t even stop you giving him more litters while my pup grew; think of it as practice for your seventh litter and the full-sized komainu pup Hayato-kun will be carrying then. It’ll be nearly the same size as my foal is.»

«That one does come out the other way, right? I want you to be able to keep enjoying Hayato’s cock - this is very, very pretty, like the very best porn.»

When Hayato’s done shrieking his pleasure to the forest, he coaxes his Storm into stroking his newly enlarged cock. “Can you feel how big and puffy you are? You can’t wrap your hand around it anymore, and now there’s nothing stopping me from stuffing your cock to its limits given I already have ‘Keshi and Kyōya’s permission to have fun with you …”

Hayato squeezes their cocks and his hips twitch of their own accord, making them both moan. “Fuck me, please, Tsuna-sama?” The words are murmured, reverent, and he forces the remainder of his cock inside Hayato, so the tiny opening - stretched so impossibly wide - kisses the base of his cock, and then withdraws till the mushroom of his cock-head is pulling at the soft rim of Hayato’s womb before pushing back in again, over and over until they’re both whimpering in pleasure, and Kyōya’s crowding him, human cock easily slipping into his gaping sleeve before expanding to fit. Takeshi’s already cum; there’s some of the Komainu’s fluids dripping down Hayato’s chin, the Storm’s ‘stomach’ too full to retain it. His sleeve spasms tight around Kyōya, and his back arches as he fills Hayato’s womb with even more cum, half hoping he can plant his own spark in his Storm, even if it means that they’ll have to speed up finding a human nurse. 

He’s drawn back by Kyōya, his cock popping free of Hayato’s, and his mate shifts as he moves, leaving him in what they privately refer to as the ‘flying’ position, the harness snapping into place, and he knows _exactly_ what’s about to happen. «I take it you appreciated that, but would like to make it clear that I’m yours, and it only happens with your permission, Kyōya?»

«And your new Storm’s dam and my ji-san are about to make an appearance.»

«How?»

«They’re in my territory, and ji-san has had a lot of fun breeding his new belly ornament.»

He bubbles with laughter. «You mean you can smell them, don’t you?»

«Ji-san is not subtle, and neither is his belly -ornament, apparently.»

«Then take me for a gallop, Kyōya, and let us make it clear that even if your ji-san is slacking a bit we’re there to deal justice.»


	9. Touma's POV

«So like Kyōya-oi to escape before I can talk to him.»

«Huh?» He’s impressed that Shamal’s already using the mental channels available to him, even before he’s really compos mentis. But then again his belly ornament was an accomplished Mist, and, he suspected, a lot older than he’d initially appeared to be, but given his own age - he fans his tails, preening for a moment - he doesn’t have an issue with that. The man shakes his head, clearing it, and he resists the urge to flex his barbs and steal his wits again. «And Artemis take your furry hide, I should geld you and make an offering of your fur on her altar, Hibari Touma.»

«But you won’t. Not with a dozen of our kittens in your belly. And Kyōya is the nearest thing I have to an heir at the moment; I wanted him to take over patrols for a week so I could spend it tongue and cock deep in you and not have to worry about any of the more interesting residents in the area.» He grins as his belly ornament projects an image of himself with a turned up nose … and unmistakable signs of arousal. «Want me to wrap you a little more thoroughly? I can smell your kitten up ahead and he’s quite pleased with himself.» He gets another mental image and snorts at the rolled eyes as Mist Flames coalesce around his belly ornament.

«Ready as I’ll ever be, given you’ve got two foot of cock covered in fishing hooks lodged in what should be my rectum and you’re not planning to remove it.»

«The lady doth protest too much.» 

«The lady is a Mist, and the lady has ideas.» 

«And I look forward to indulging them.» He pushes an image of himself on the cock of Tsuyoshi’s stallion form to Shamal and bounds into the clearing where Takeshi - the silly pup - was bent over himself and it didn’t take a genius to know where the boy’s tongue was given the muffled squeaks of protest and pleasure coming from somewhere under all that fur. «Takeshi-kun, stop molesting your pretty belly ornament; I have his dam on my cock, and I don’t think you want to find yourself tangled in an illusion, do you?»

“Put that back!”

«You heard him, Touma-san.»

«If he’s enjoying it, and he realises I’m here, and he still wants whatever it is done to him, it’s not like I care, Touma. He’s walked on me buggering Ganauche - Niccola Cavallone - at least twice.»

“Hiiieee! But my mother is dead?”

«Either let me off your cock or assume a position where I can actually see something other than _just_ your belly fur, Touma. Apparently, I need to actually talk to Hayato.»

«Hayato-kun, I said ji-san said dam, not mother. Shh. Stop panicking sweetheart.» Takeshi’s mental voice carried a whisper of Rain Flames, and he listens in shamelessly. «And I don’t think you want my tongue _in_ your cock while you speak to your dam, right? Even if he’s just as impaled as you are.» Silks swish and Takeshi unfolds revealing that his belly ornament is bright pink, but closely swathed, hair and face all that’s visible.

“Shamal?”

“Surprise, brat.” 

“But -”

“Complicated. She didn’t want you to be his and begged me to fix the issue, but I underestimated how much power he had, and the lack of certain individuals’ willingness to pay debts owed. Your notional sire is dead, by the way - or at least will be dead shortly; dead-man’s traps are delicious, especially when you’re not required to die for them to Activate.”

«Oh?»

«He’ll go Active without the suppressant I manufactured, and he doesn’t have the resources to avoid becoming food for the Sky Arcobaleno; his Family isn’t big enough, and the maltreatment of his putative heirs mean his allies are primed to fall away when she comes sniffing.»

“He’s not - that’s why you mentored me? Why didn’t you say?”

“I’m not exactly father material.”

«I think you’ll make an excellent dam though; you’ll be adorable with our kittens lapping at your teats.» He projects the image, and Shamal’s sleeve convulses around him in the best possible way. «Was it the kittens, or the teats? Because if it was the latter, I can coax them in now; you’ll taste amazing, though Takeshi may want to help drain you dry; the boy loves milk, and I suspect Hayato is going to end up with at least one set permanently.»

«You, sir, are distracting me from my kitten.» Mist Flames curl around them both, and he grins mentally. There was a reason he was baiting his belly ornament; like his oi-chan, he wanted a dominant mate, one who might even turn the tables on him and fuck his arse raw and sore.

“I think Touma-san disagrees … papa?” Definitely at the idea of his kittens feeding at his teats given the way Hayato-kun calling him ‘papa’ makes his belly ornament’s Flames flare in intriguing ways. “Takeshi seems convinced I’ll make his puppies a good dam, and I doubt Touma-san would take you if he didn’t think you’d love his kittens.”

“Perhaps I should amend that to not _human_ father material, given that if I was a normal human, I’d feel outraged at the state you’re in, but instead I’m pleased for you, Hayato. Does it feel good?“ Hayato nods, mutely, and Shamal stretches, Mist Flames curling and he pouts as the man reappears next to him. (He’s relieved to feel their dozen sparks are still in place.) ”Now, I know that your Sky is training to be a healer, and has checked you over, but I’d like to check my grandpups for myself -“ he stills, and then relaxes when Shamal turns his head and addresses him directly, ”- Touma, I may not have been completely conscious while you were talking to Tsuyoshi earlier, but if I didn’t have a perfect memory, I wouldn’t have survived very long - forgetting something, like their spleen, is the easiest way for a Mist to die - and I’ve been alive for a very, very long time. Possibly as long as you have, given those tails you’re showing off. You were discussing Tsuna’s training, and whether he needed his own medical kit with your cousin earlier."

Takeshi snarls softly, and his ornament shakes his head in amusement. “I have no intention of seeing what my kitten’s insides feel like, pup. At least not with my hands. I’m going to stand right here, and my Flames are going to map Hayato’s body, and then I’ll compare it to my before -”

«HE WAS _DISSOLVING_.»

“- his Flames were maintaining him while I worked out how to get his internal organs replaced. Storm Flames make transplants tricky, and I was seriously preparing to invoke Apollo; I was working on persuading Niccola to participate, given I was unlikely to manage to get close enough to him to persuade Dino.”

«Hmph.»

Mist Flame images flicker into existence, two copies of Hayato’s internal systems in very different states, and Shamal whistles. «Apparently I should have brought my kitten to Japan several years ago.»

«While the clan’s healers might have been able to help a bit, Takeshi at least wasn’t ready to have a mate; he barely is at this point, and most of the repair work is a function of mating magic and the altar.»

“You have the most ridiculous luck, brat. I suspect that you’re not going to be able to be off your mate’s cock for more than a few minutes without there being very special circumstances, but you’re not going to die if you try and use your Primary Flame any more, either. And you’ve adapted fast; look -” His mate points at the new womb, and then traces a finger over something on the image. “- you’ve even got the anatomy to feed all those pups in your belly.”

«He has! … Oooh, can you coax his milk to start now? Would be very best taste, mate’s milk …»

«Talk him into it; he has enough Sun to Activate lactation early and it should be his choice. You have a source of ‘milk’ anyway.» He cackles mentally at the retort; he should have chased Shamal down a millennium ago when the rumours of an immortal Mist had first reached his ears! «And I would have skinned you alive, furry pest. I was spending most of my time female and obeying Artemis’s rules.» He pouts, and shifts forms himself to drape himself lazily over his Misty mate.

“Okay, how come my pervert papa can do that as well as Tsuna-sama -” Shamal shivers at the use of papa and he nuzzles at his mate. 

“Practise and Will Power, brat. And a functioning body; yours is only just starting to heal. You’ll be capable of getting off your puppy’s knot when he’s not the one holding you together.”

«Not a puppy!»

«You behave like one, and have the milk cravings …»

«Have a knot and a belly ornament, and he’s really, really pretty.»

«Perhaps its time you pretended to grow up then, Takeshi. Look at my mate’s images; you have perhaps three months to your first litter of pups.»

« _grumbles_ »

“Look at this brat. This is what your gut was like before -” Hayato leans forward, making Takeshi whine. “- its part of why I’ve set your notional sire up to be eaten by the Sky Arcobaleno. But the pretty puppy who has you tied to his cock has you mostly fixed, if fragile. And someone’s got your cock developing into a healthy birth canal already; if I didn’t know your Flames intimately, brat, I’d think you were a kinky Mist, but given the way you’re tied, I’m just relieved you won’t need a caesarean.”

«Okay, done now, ji-san. Going to take my belly-ornament for a nice long run where I don’t have to think about the state of his gut or cutting him open or anything like that, and maybe I’ll find Tsuna and get him to play with my belly-ornament’s cock again because watching Tsuna fuck Hayato’s cock is really really pretty.» Hayato squeaks as the oversized komainu pup scrambles back to his feet, silks and harness covering his kitten back up again and then bolts, loping away, his kitten - and damnit, Touma had infected him, if he was calling Hayato his kitten - making pleased squeaky noises and he sighs and turns back to his new cat. 

Touma pounces, and he sighs and allows his silks to dissolve back into his Flames and hisses in pleasure as the cat’s thick, prickly cock presses back into the hole that he hadn’t meant to leave prepared for it. «Best mate. How about we run back to Kyoto, and I fuck your birth canal again while you writhe on a nice thick plug? And then I have more toys to stuff you full of before I spend my day terrorising my police and you do what you want - either find a post as a doctor, or lay in my bed, toys in every hole and squirming in pleasure while I work.»

«I want a week of pure pleasure, and my cock in your ass before you go to work tomorrow.»

«Deal.»


	10. Chapter 10

Hayato’s body spasms around his cock and knot and he’s not ashamed to say that he panics, not ready for there to be pups, or for Hayato to have to deal with giving birth. «Tsuna!»

«We’re coming, Takeshi, just stay calm and soothe Hayato-kun. It’s going to take time for his puppies to settle into his birth canal, and he needs you to look after him, okay? Make sure his milk has come in, and that you and he find a comfortable position where the pups can nurse when they’re out of his body. They need a couple of feeds before they’ll be independent and ready to cause chaos according to Touma and Tsuyoshi.»

«’Keshi? Am I -?» He nods stupidly, and Hayato makes a giggling sob of a sound, and delicate hands fist in his fur. «Dojo, silly pup. Safe nest.» He obeys the order, bounding towards the space, Hayato’s body trying to strangle his cock and crush his knot, and he really, really wants to turn his mate on his cock, have him hold onto something and rut into his tight sleeve until Hayato has cum dribbling down his chin, but he suspects he might coax his ornament into demonstrating his Storm Flames if he does that. Later, maybe? In celebration, and search of another litter? Because it’s felt really, really good the last few weeks, Hayato all lethargic and sated and the puppies wriggling against his belly - the dojo’s doors are open, and he crashes to a halt in the pile of cushions that have been left in the rear corner, and settles into them, sprawling on his side, Hayato tilted down, but still supported, because even he knows that gravity’ll help.

Tsuna’s big, really big when he kneels beside him to check on Hayato, foal painfully visible through taut skin, but their Sky looks incredibly happy with his state, and he wonders how long it’ll take before Kyōya puts another foal in him once he’s given birth, too. «Tsuna-sama?»

«I’m going to test your dilation with the sounds, Hayato, sweetheart. Once you’re open enough, we’ll give Takeshi something to help, and he’ll get a bit bigger and it’ll kick start the puppies escaping. I’m told it feels really weird, but that you’ll enjoy it, and want another set as soon as possible if we’ve done our job on your cock right -» 

He lays there on the cushions, and watches with avid enjoyment as Tsuna works his way through the complete set of birth sounds, even the ones that make him whimper and whine at the idea of them being forced into his cock, but they slide into his ornament’s cock beautifully, making Hayato clench in pleasure around his cock and knot even between contractions. 

«Gorgeous, sweetheart. You’ve got big puppies in there, so we need to go a little bit bigger than my cock to make sure nothing tears, but you’ve taken to this so well. One more sound, then Kyōya’s going to help Takeshi fill you to bursting so they have to take the route out.» He covers his eyes as Tsuna picks up the last sound, and Hayato squeaks and spasms tight around his cock as it’s inserted carefully into his belly ornament’s cock. «I’m going to gag you, just for this last bit, Hayato-kun, but I’ll take it out as soon as the puppies are all here, promise.» He opens his eyes just in time to see Tsuna feeding a deep throat gag into his mate, and then there’s Cloud Flames swelling his cum production and he realises why the gag; Hayato still tends to leak thanks to the old damage, and it wouldn’t help if everything escaped out his mouth. His hips jerk as he watches the sound being withdrawn from his ornament’s cock, leaving it looking wrecked and swollen, and then the first puppy settles into the canal, and Tsuna’s there, massaging Hayato’s cock and his mate is senseless with pleasure as it’s eased down the thick length. 

Tsuna, still moving carefully thanks to Kyōya’s foal, lifts the puppy to one of Hayato’s nipples, and makes sure the little one latches before returning to his ornament’s cock which already has a bulge at the base, where another puppy had dropped into the birth canal. The massaging and coaxing is repeated, and Kyōya’s hands take the next of his puppies from Tsuna’s hands as the rest follow in quick succession, forced out by the extra cum he’s been pumping into Hayato. Once all eight of the puppies are out, cum starts leaking from Hayato’s cock, and Tsuna eases the gag out of his pretty ornament’s throat - Hayato’s too pleasured to even try using their mental channels - and it leaks from the corner of his mouth, too. He feels overwhelmed, and Tsuna grins at him. “I’ll get Tsuyoshi to come and check on you later, but the best thing you can do is groom your pretty mate and love on him, ’Keshi-pup. He’ll come round soon enough, and you can run in two or three days, when he’s stopped leaking from every orifice, and the pups are trying to escape the dojo. Now I need my own mate, and for this little interloper -” his Sky strokes the tight curled form of his foal “- to be ready to be evicted. I miss galloping at full pelt.”

«We could evict him now; you’re ready, and the pup has had his puppies, so you can afford the downtime.»

“If you’re sure?”

«He has been ready for months, technically; I just have to show him the route out. It will be a challenge for you, my mate, but it will not kill you, I promise.»

“I trust you, Kyōya -” He misses the next bit as his cousin sweeps up his mate and carries him out of the dojo, and returns to his task; pumping more cum into Hayato and cleaning up any that leaked out of his pretty ornament. Perhaps he’d even manage to fit his tongue into his tight birth canal before it healed up? That would make Hayato squirm …


	11. Chapter 11

“There is a reason why the altar opened you so wide. The wider you were opened, the larger the foal you could safely carry. We can be out of the womb much earlier than your little one will be. Your hips are a magical construct, and so the only limit on his size was how well you tolerated his weight, and you have done _stunningly_ well, Tsuna-kun. He’s more than twenty-five pounds, and as soon as Kyōya breaks his sac, you’ll start to have contractions. Given how big he is, we’ll be guiding him out, and your only job is to keep breathing, sweetheart.” He swallows and settles his legs into the supports, and then leans forward and grabs the bars, and his mate steps into the space between his legs, and unceremoniously presses his hand into his hole as Tsuyoshi pets his hair and Dino watches in confused anticipation.

It makes his body spasm, confused as rather than punch deep, Kyōya feels around just inside his entrance, then pushes sharply through some sort of barrier, and there’s a gush of water as the sac protecting his foal ruptures and every muscle tenses and he chokes his way through one breath, then another as the contractions chase each other through his tiny form and Kyōya tugs on something that doesn’t want to shift. “Okay, sweetheart, you’re going to find this feels like you’re being turned inside out. I promise you’re not, and that even if something tears we can fix it.” Tsuyoshi’s words roll over him, and Kyōya keeps gently tugging, leaning more and more of his weight into shifting his foal, and then something releases and there are _legs_. Sticking out of his crammed full hole, and Tsuyoshi and Kyōya are working together to ease his foal out of his body, and gods he’s glad he took the full round of deep stretches because his foal is big, too big for his tiny body, but it’s coming free and he can feel the thrum of life and he feels so hollow without him inside his womb. 

“You have a perfect kirin foal, sweetheart, but next time I’m not going to let you go so long -” he shakes his head, body still spasming, belly empty, too empty - he wants another foal, wants to carry them as long as possible, knows the benefits for their foals of getting close to full size inside their mother’s bodies. “- our foals can be born as small as twelve pounds safely, Tsuna. Making it to twenty-five is admirable, but what would you have done if we hadn’t been here to help you?”

«But you were. So I carried him until he was really ready, not just viable. Trusted Kyōya and the altar. Think could have gone longer. Know there are bigger cones in the altar. Seen it use them on Dino -» Tsuyoshi’s hands keep running through his hair, and he feels all relaxed and victorious, even as his womb cramps, trying to expel the afterbirth.

“And Dino’s about fifty percent bigger than you are, sweetheart. Next time if you have to overachieve, make it twins - but only if you promise to let us help you evict them at twelve pounds. Now I’m going to check you’re okay and then we’ll get you impaled on Kyōya where your foal can feed from you properly; he’s already looking for a nipple, and we wouldn’t want him to try something else now, would we?” He hiccups a giggle even as his mentor steps behind him and a familiar hand slips into his womb, probing at a number of a sensitive points and activating a small magic that makes his sleeve spasm in protest at being empty; it’ll shrink his womb rapidly now it’s empty until he’s snug and tight around Kyōya again, and he can persuade his mate to give him another foal. “You have a Sky’s luck, sweetheart. I only hope Dino’s so lucky, especially since he’s double-wombed.”

He’s lifted up onto the mounting platform and Kyōya slides back into his body where he belongs; Tsuyoshi wraps his harness by hand, making sure to cover him fully other than the two painfully full teats that their foal needs access to, and then their little one is sucking on him, and his milk drops; it’s almost orgasmic and he hiccups a giggle and turns to watch Tsuyoshi kiss Dino sweetly and to contemplate when the other Sky would drop his litter of kittens - his foal was months and months away, but the kittens had to be nearly ready given the way he could see them squirming and writhing under the other Sky’s skin. (The plug stretching the tip of Dino’s cock looked painfully large even to him, as big as the one he’d used to open Hayato up for the puppies, and he wondered if Dino would need any help at all, or if the kittens would just slide out one morning when Tsuyoshi mounted him for a gallop.)


	12. Chapter 12

“So why me, and why is the summons coming from Dino rather than Reborn, Romario?” He eyes his cousin’s consigliere warily; if Romario was here, then where was Dino - and more worryingly, where was Reborn? It was bad enough evading the man’s tendency to try and eat him when he had the Ninth to hide behind. 

“Someone’s finally dealt with that unmitigated pain in our mutual asses. As to why Dino was the one who issued the summons - well, that’s a treat for later when he gets back from his run with his new Rain Cloud.” He raises a mental eyebrow. 

“So he found another Guardian? I mean it’s good for the Family, but Dino summoned me as one of the Ninth Generation, so there’s obviously more to it than that -”

“- anticipation makes things sweeter. When was the last time you got to indulge your blood?”

“When I last came home. As well you know -”

“Then why don’t we do something about that ‘itch’?” He has a fairly good idea why him, now, rather than any of the others. 

“Is Dino not putting out for you?” Romario makes a face at him and he laughs. “I’m teasing. I know how insatiable our favourite Don can be. If only my notional Sky was so willing -”

“Oh, he’s very enthusiastic about his duties; I’ve even found a way to motivate him not to complain about his paperwork. Or rather his Rain Cloud has managed to … and mmmm, do you remember when we were speculating what fucking someone’s cock would feel like, Niccola?”

“I do. But we also thought it would need an exceptionally adventurous and powerful Mist to make it happen. Did Dino?”

“Mhmm. It sends him absolutely crazy having his cock stuffed. I bet he’s going to make the prettiest noises for you.”

“ _Tease_.”

“I’m quite happy to do something about the way I’m teasing you, and when Dino’s back from his run, he’ll be eager to see if he can take _your_ cock, too.” 

Romario drags him off, and he trails behind the man concentrating on keeping his cock from going off like a bottle rocket. Rather than being dragged into a hotel though, he finds himself towed past a sushi restaurant that was in the process of opening and down a narrow, Mist- and magic-protected alleyway. It opened into a courtyard, with stables on one side, an open paddock on another and a couple of small buildings on the third side. Romario tows him into one of those buildings and he’s not surprised to discover that there’s comparatively little furniture in the room; just a couple of futons folded up to one side, and a western style desk and chair, and he turns to face the Cavallone Sun. 

“Strip and bend over the desk, Niccola.” He shivers at the direct order that he’d been waiting for since Romario had met him earlier. “Six months without something in your ass; you must be fairly desperate at this point. And tight. Out of practise.” He kicks off his pants and assumes the position requested, elbows resting on the desk, legs spread, the curve of his spine on easy display. “Lube in your bag?”

He nods, and he follows the sounds of Romario stripping and retrieving it, and then there’s the slick plunge of two fingers into his body and he makes a moan as the friction ignites the blood he spends so much time suppressing - which was why he didn’t indulge in solo play.

“How many of us did you take on your last visit home, Niccola?”

“Everyone who wanted to. And given I was wearing a Vongola ring -” no one had turned their noses up at fucking him. Best idea _ever_ being tied to the phantom mare for the Family’s general use. He’d been so well used he’d walked funny for days and had to tell Brow Nie Jr he’d had a riding accident and didn’t want healed unless they went on full alert because he deserved every ache. (And every aftershock of pleasure. So much pleasure.)

“So if I said that Dino’s managed to sate the blood, and we might be able to do something similar for you?” 

“I’m listening.” But rather than tell him more, Romario forces a third finger into his somewhat resistant hole, corkscrewing and scissoring them with ruthless speed and efficiency; whatever Romario had to tell him had put the man on edge, and given his unusual disposition for a Cavallone - more interested in fucking than being fucked - and desperate to plunge his cock into a willing body. And his was more than willing; his cock was rock hard and neglected between his legs, and his passage was slick and squishy with the lubricant being worked into it, and unless Romario had done something unethical to his cock, he was more than ready to be _thoroughly_ mounted. “Or you know, you could fuck me first, and then tell me when I’ve had your cock in my ass. Both are good options, though I hope you’re up to keeping up with me until I have to head home -”

“Oh, I prepared things for you. I’ve even got a treat for when you sit down for lunch with Dino and Tsuna.” Before he can ask _what_ , there’s the broad head of a cock pressing in, through his well-trained entrance, and he groans in pleasure as he’s filled up to the brim. “Better?” He nods, and Romario’s hands grasp his hips, and the older Sun sets up a slow rocking pace that’s just enough to help him shut his brain up, but not enough to send him flying yet, but he assumes that that’s for later, when he’s slick and loose and sunk into the blood so deep that he won’t baulk at anything that his top suggests he try. When his body stops resisting the way Romario’s rocking into it, passage relaxed and ready for something more adventurous, the man fucking him makes an odd noise and speeds up, angling down, and he frowns slightly, the rhythm erratic, reminding him of something that he can’t put his finger on given the way his prostate is being pummeled, and there’s magic curling in the air, far more magic than he’s ever run into in Italy.

He screams and cums as the man over him transforms, cock growing and flaring, and he’s beneath a rutting stallion and it’s just as well he’s a Cavallone Lightning and a Cavallone Sun because the horse is battering at his internal organs even as he orgasms in desperate pleasure at the intensity of the situation and someone slams open the door to the guesthouse. He can’t bring himself to care about the audience - given how many of the other Cavallone had seen him tied to the phantom mare and covered in cum - or about the way his Flames are flaring and trying to knit his guts back together after the stallion - Romario? - punched straight through them to make space for the full length of himself inside his body because whatever the magic was, it was feeding into the blood and it felt _amazing_.

“And I thought my silly pup had no self-control!” He’s confused, can taste blood in the back of his mouth, and his body’s still spasming around the thick, filling cock it’s impaled on. Gods, it’s finally deep enough that he feels _full_. “Romario, we have the altar for a reason; it’s far less taxing on both parties to let it do all the hard work, and as you’ve seen with Tsu-kun’s stubbornness, your ornament can carry a foal for far longer if his pelvis has been replaced and stretched sufficiently.” He moans weakly, and the stallion over him prances slightly, causing the cock still flooding him with thick, stinging cum, hot and Sunny and full of magic, to twitch and shift and setting off another orgasm - there’s quite the pool of cum under the desk, even if nothing’s leaking from him yet. “Let’s get him off you, and to the altar, and then we can work on your ability to control the shift while he’s being stretched and reshaped for you; given how well he’s opened for your cock, perhaps we should let the two of them have a little competition as to who can take the most?” There’s a pleased sounding nicker from the stallion over him, and then the horse is walking backwards, dragging his cock out of him, and there should be a rush of fluids, he should be making more of a mess, but instead he just feels limp and languid and well-fed.

The man who has been talking is tall, dark-haired, obviously Japanese and very much an Asari, and the stallion - Romario, he assumes - is chestnut, maybe twenty-hands, and still aroused, and it’s all he can do not to present for him again. 

“I’m going to give you something, and you’ll come round somewhere a bit more comfortable; the human body isn’t meant to do what yours just did, and you’re going to hurt the minute the endorphins fade if we don’t work quickly.” A thick wooden plug slides into his violated hole, and then there’s the blankness of a stasis potion, and they terrify him even more than the potential pain from having overdone sex.

He opens his eyes again, flat on his back on a soft cushioned surface, legs hooked into supports and something about human cock size probing at the new sore spot in his guts. Romario’s standing next to him, a sheepish expression on his face, and he’s reassured that his cousin hadn’t _known_ that he’d transform like that. “Wha-?”

“We’ve both got thicker Mare’s blood than expected.” He makes a noise; he’s known _that_ since he realised that a fist up his ass just made him want more, not feel overwhelmed, but that didn’t explain Romario transforming and the way he was currently being fucked with a magic spell and an audience. “Mine let me transform; yours is like Dino’s - it makes you very, very tempting as a mate. And I shifted and you were already there, wet and open and half-fucked, and I was operating on instincts. Sorry?”

“Don’t - gods - apologise for sex _that_ good, Romario.” The cock spell is working its way even deeper, past the god-awful tear he’d inflicted on himself, stretching and straightening him internally. “So what _is_ this spell in aid of?” The altar tilts, lifting him slightly, and he squirms on the spell impaling him as he gets to see the four large demons with their belly ornaments. It makes him squirm within the confines of his bindings; the komainu with his tiny silver-haired mate tied to his cock and a hoard of tiny spirit puppies around them, trying to nurse at the komainu’s ornament; the two stallions, each with a Sky strapped to their bellies; one with a foal nursing and the other visibly squirming, and the lazy cave lion, grooming his indignant ornament.

“You need a little internal redesign so I don’t perforate your intestine again.” The cock spell adds vibration to its gentle thrusts now it’s past the raw spot and fuck, having something that deep wasn’t supposed to feel so good. “You’re going to be here for a while, but Dino suggested that there might be something else you’d enjoy while its remaking you; the spells for flexibility and resilience and stretch are a little indiscriminate, so he thought I could stretch your cock the way his has been -” one of the stallions, the one without a nursing foal, crosses to another high rock, and then shifts back, leaving his very pleased looking Don naked and uncovered, and he swallows as he sees the man’s cock. It had already been _big_ , the closest to being able to please him without assistance, but now - it made his hole throb around its narrow impaler, hungry - it was longer and thicker, and he was going to struggle to put his hands around it. “Dino, come here and let Niccola see what we’ve done to your cock over the past weeks -”

Dino’s steps are hesitant, stumbling, and he can see that something - multiple somethings - squirming beneath his skin, and his thick cock bounces, and he squirms, his own cock rising to the provocation despite his fucked out state. There’s a thick plug in the tip, a ring tucked beneath the flared head, and visible bulges down the whole fat length. The same Asari clone from earlier walks behind his _actual_ Sky, possessive, and he’ll have to show him how much he appreciates being allowed to look later. But Romario touches, pops the ring off Dino’s cock, and then pulls the impossibly long plug, with its series of bulges from the Sky’s cock and Dino’s back arches in visible pleasure as each pops free of his cock’s opening.

“Can I - can I fuck my cock with his before you -?” The question makes Romario and the Asari look-a-like grin, and the altar shift, and oh gods, Dino really wanted - of course he wanted; the blood really was thick in their Sky - but how was he going to _fit_?

“Anything you want, sweetheart. My silly pup said it best; mates playing with each other is the best sort of live porn.” The tip of Dino’s cock gapes, dripping a little clear lube, and he holds his breath as his Sky and Don lines their cocks up and presses, making a tiny gasp as the narrow opening stretches to swallow the head of his cock and it’s all he can do not to come. Dino pants, and his hips jerk, and Dino’s cock swallows his, greedy, and he can see the pleasure in the Sky’s eyes. “Though I am wondering, looking at you taking that, if your body’s preparing for a komainu pup, or a human cub; you’re stretching so beautifully that it makes me want to try stuffing even more into your cock, sweetheart.”

«And there you were saying you weren’t interested in cock-play, Tsuyoshi. Something about being more interested in your mate’s tight sleeve?»

He’s half way down Dino’s cock - they’re much of a length, and he only wishes his hands were free so he could feel what this feels like from outside, and hear the way his pretty Sky would shriek when his sensitive cock was squeezed - when Tsuyoshi slaps Dino’s ass and he’s suddenly completely encased in an amazingly tight, slick sleeve that completely conformed to his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck - that’s, gods -”

«Good, isn’t it? I really like burying my cock in Hayato and Dino’s birth canals. Shamal hasn’t let me test his yet, and I really hope Romario’s going to help your cock develop into a birth canal. I mean, if you have a foal, that’s coming out through the obvious hole - s’where mine came out, and it felt really good - but Dino shows you can have two wombs, and he’s got a foal _and_ kittens, and it’s been so hot watching everyone make use of him, and Hayato really, really loved it when his cock finished its changes. He came really, really hard when I helped his puppies out of it, and he’s already got an even bigger litter -»

“Tsuna-sama!” There’s an indignant squeak from the silver-haired mate being nursed on by the spirit puppies.

«He’s going to be Romario’s mate, Hayato. He should know how good it all feels!» Dino’s hands squeeze their cocks gently, making things even tighter and hotter, and he bucks his hips within the confines and he feels something stretch over the tip of his head, and Dino makes a sound that has him throbbing and desperate for more, and the altar gives him what he needs, the narrow impalement swapped for a broad cone that nestles against his opening, and presses ruthlessly in, ignoring any resistance, and he’s in heaven. «I felt that, Dino-nii. Stop fucking your cock on Niccola-san; you’ve started to have contractions, which really isn’t a surprise, but you should let Tsuyoshi enjoy those; they’ll be much more fun with his cock in your sleeve -» 

He whines as he loses the tight sleeve around his cock, which focuses his attention on the way his ass is being ruthlessly dilated by the altar, and he’s lost track of how big the cone still pressing into his body is, but gods, it feels good, even as things snap and tear to permit it entrance. Almost as soon as he’s thought that, he realises there’s something bubbling from the cone at high pressure, warm and soothing, and rapidly filling all the available space in his abdomen, and Romario’s attention snaps back to him, and there’s a Mist he recognises standing next to his mate. “If you want to be able to use both holes, you need to get his cock and bladder stuffed _now_ , while they’re still intact, or the altar will co-opt them; Tsuna will need careful training to have a second womb now, but all your mate needs is this -” a wicked looking sound, far more than he’s ever had stuffed in his cock appears in the man’s hand, “- in his cock for the next eight hours or so. And Tsuna? If you want to fuck my cock, then I get to train yours, first. You’ve been having a lot of fun ruining your own, and it’s your turn.”

There’s a squeak from the Sky nursing the foal, but his attention is focused on the fluid rushing into his body and the cone, and the sound being fed into his cock. Or rather fucked into his cock painstakingly slowly, Romario torturing him with every half-inch of it as he swells under the high pressure of the spelled fluid. He can actually feel his body changing, shifting, and he’d thought the impalement spell had faded in favour of the cone still trying to tear his entrance, but it woke up again, vibrating and swelling somewhere just shy of his diaphragm. Mist Flames, cool and claimed by Dino sink into his body, and he shudders as a transparent version of his body, complete with florescent violations appears over his body, and he realises that the sight of him changing has Shamal incredibly aroused. The cone is big, and only half way into his ass, and gods, he wants it to pop inside him, and the internal violation is doing more than he realised; surely his gut should be a curly mass of tubing, not one almost straight tube with thick walls. “It takes deceptively little time to make the main changes; dissolving the extraneous organs takes longer, as does the foaling stretch, and not all of us have the patience to let the altar do more than make space for the first year or so. I’m surprised your mate has lasted so long, but then we did take turns ravaging him before you woke up, and my mate’s cock is enough to give anyone a day or two’s self-restraint.”

“How you spend all day on that -”

“I have the changes for it. Imagine every one of those hooks sunk into something like your prostate, stimulating it with every tiny movement, and you’ll understand why I keep returning to him willingly -” the cat pounces, bending Shamal over him and jabbing his cock back into the Mist, and he gets a close up view of the pained pleasure as the man’s reclaimed by his mate, “- fuck, give a man some warning, Touma.”

«But I thought that was an invitation? My cock was getting cold, and your ass was right there, hole vacant and slick, and I couldn’t resist -»

“Is that what I looked like?” The cat sprang away, Shamal still bitching at his impalement but also making pleased sounds every time the cat lands as it bounds across the clearing. The words come from the komainu’s ornament, and he follows the boy’s sightline to where Dino was sprawled over a rock, a bulge being milked gently down his fucked out cock, several mewling kittens already wobbling on four paws around him.

«Isn’t it pretty? You’ve only got another eight weeks until you have another litter, Hayato. Remember how I got my tongue inside you afterwards -» Romario rocks the sound against a point of resistance, small circular motions that have him squirming desperately even as the fluid drains and refills him and then it’s through, and the bead at the base expands abruptly, and his bladder feels impossibly full. «Maybe we should all make use of your birth canal after the next litter and see if you get really big and swollen like Tsuna did with his foal?» The overlay lets him watch the way he swells and empties, the disintegration of everything but the sleeve and his preserved bladder, and it should be kind of terrifying, but instead, it’s fascinating to see it all form; even his pelvis is vanishing under the spell fluid’s influence, and if he’s going to pass a full size foal, he suppose it makes sense to remove the bones and replace them with a spell - the cone buries itself in his body and he shrieks at the pressure and pleasure as his broken hole tries and fails to close around the base of it, and the altar sets it to viciously vibrating, and another spell curls around his stuffed cock, making the sound swell as well as its anchor and he passes out from the intensity of it all.

He’s under Romario, cock sore and throbbing, nose nuzzled into his stallion’s hide as his entire form spasms around the thick spear it now _perfectly_ contains. «Takeshi, Hayato-kun, can you watch Kyōya and I’s foal and the kittens? I think Romario needs to be shown just how much fun a gallop can be while Niccola’s still adapting. Niccola-san? Your only job for the near future is to relax into the harness and let Romario make use of the sleeve you’ve grown for him. Is very best feeling, isn’t it, Dino?» There’s a muzzy sound of agreement from his Sky’s direction, and pleased Flames, and a squeaked proforma complaint from the komainu’s mate, who has a lot more teats than earlier, and more small spirits nursing at them, kittens and puppies nosing at each other and playing between mouthfuls of milk and the foal who had also crossed to feed greedily.

«Maybe _I’d_ wanted a run, too?» Hayato’s mental voice is plaintive as Romario trots out of the clearing, the words barely registering over the friction as he starts to rock on his mate’s cock, and he can already see why Tsuna was saying it was his _only_ job for now.

«We can run later, sweetheart. Someone has to guard the little ones, and we’ve been trusted with a kirin foal.» Romario springs, and he shrieks and the pleasure rolls through him as his motion in the harness goes from a gentle rock to a frantic pace and it’s like he’s right back on the phantom mare, and it’s amazing, and he’s going to luxuriate in it. He gets this _forever_. No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to be written in this verse, but the manic episode that produced it is waning, so how quickly you'll get more is up for debate.


End file.
